Mi Tormenta Favorita: El Ojo Del Huracan
by alexis.fragaa
Summary: Kendall ha regresado con mas fuerza que nunca, todo se encuentra en calma lo que no sabe es que esa calma solo es momentanea.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Verano de arrepentimientos, regresos y romances inesperados

POV Logan

Bien he pasado todo el verano tratando de hablar con Kendall, lo llame, le envie mensajes y justo ahora trato de tener una videollamada con el todo gracias a Jo quien comprendio mi total arrepentimiento y ahora esta ayudandome; el verano esta a 3 dias de su final y al parecer Kendall regresara asi que debo arreglar todo antes de eso.

-Bien ¿Como va todo?- dije desesperado junto a la computadora de Jo

-Tranquilo unos minutos mas y Kendall estara en linea- dijo calmandome

-Crees que esto funcione Dude tal vez Kendall termine la videollamada al verte- decia Carlos a mi lado

-Es mi ultima carta por jugar, ya que las cartas reales no funcionaron debo agotar los intentos- dije intranquilo

-Listo Kendall esta en linea- dijo Jo sonriendo

De pronto vi su rostro de nuevo, era diferente pero seguia siendo mi Kendall.

-¿Que sucede Jo?- dijo hablando frente a la camara

-Espera- dijo Jo dandome su computadora

-Hola Kendall- dije nervioso

-Agh voy a colgar justo ahora- dijo alejandose de la camara

-No espera- dije y se quedo ahi -Kendall lo lamento tanto, lamento tanto el no haberte escuchado y haberte lastimado el dia que te fuiste escuche como Dak revelava que fue el quien planeo todo y me di cuenta de lo imbecil que fui- dije arrepentido

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto y yo asenti

-Bueno Logansito hace mucho que te perdone pero eso no quiere decir que te siga queriendo porque el solo hecho de que no hayas confiado en mi y hayas creido en lo que te dije hasta que lo escuchaste del mismo Dak me demuestra que entregarte mi corazon fue un error; llevaremos la fiesta en paz pero no soporto mucho tu presencia asi que si ya no hay nadie mas que quiera hablar conmigo me voy y dile a Jo que no solape tus ridiculeses, Adios- dijo amargamente y colgo.

-Lo siento Logan- dijo Jo tomando su computadora y guardandola

-Al menos lo intentaste y velo por el lado amable te perdono pero no te quiere cerca de el- dijo Carlos palmenado mi hombro amistosamente

-Yo me busque todo esto fui muy imbecil al caer en la trampa de Dak- dije frustrado

-En eso tienes razon pero el mas culpable aqui es el tonto de Dak por haberles hecho eso a ti y a Kendall- decia Jo comprensiva.

-Me voy chicos gracias por todo, nos vemos luego- dije saliendo de la habitacion de Carlos y Jo

Al bajar me encontre con el Señor Knight.

-Logan ¿Tuviste suerte esta vez?- dijo serio

-Si y no, al parecer Kendall me ha perdonado pero me quiere lejos de el- dije cabizbajo

-Lo lamento Logan- decia comprensivo

Algo dentro de mi me hizo acercarme a el y abrazarlo fuertemente rompiendo en llanto, al principio lo tome por sorpresa pero despues correspondio el abrazo.

-Tranquilo, todo se ha de solucionar- dijo frotando mi espalda

Despues de eso me fui a casa, me encerre en mi habitacion y unicamente pude llorar. Los dias pasaron y el primer dia de clases llego, me levante sin ganas y tome una ducha al salir me vesti con lo primero que encontre tome mi mochila y parti en mi camioneta rumbo a la escuela.

POV Kendall

Hoy es el dia, en unos minutos estare aterrizando en minnesota de regreso a mi vida ya quiero ver a Jo, a Carlos, a Papá y aunque trate de negarlo me muero por ver a Logan pero debo reprimir todo eso Logan es parte del pasado y ahi se debe quedar.

POV Logan

Llegue a la escuela casi a rastras, rodos me observaban y murmuraban yo solo miraba al frente caminando rimbo a mi salon, al llegar tome lugar hasta el final del salon, en esos lugares que nadie nota.

POV Normal.

Justo en el mismo salon entraron Carlos y Jo, al notar a Logan comenzaron a murmurar.

-Me duele mucho ver a Logan asi, me parte el alma- decia Jo preocupada

-A mi tambien, pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a que todo se solucione, aunque se me ocurre algo, el cumpleaños de Logan se acerca podemos prepararle una fiesta sorpresa- decia Carlos

-No es mala idea Carlitos, por eso te amo por tus brillantes ideas- dijo Jo cariñosa besandolo

Despues de eso tomaron asiento junto a Logan quien solo se limito a voltear a verlps y darles una sonrisa de lado.

POV Kendall

Justo a tiempo para la segunda clase, entre en la escuela al momento en que la campana estaba sonando, todos salian de sus salones, notaba las miradas sobre mi y esta vez no me importaba.

POV Normal

Por aquel pasillo caminaba Kendall aquel chico que solia vestir jeans desgastados, camisetas manga larga holgadas y el cabello sobre su frente; ahora caminaba vestido con jeans entallados, botas negras, playeras menos holgadas y el cabello corto peinado hacia arriba en punta. Algo que sin duda robaba las miradas.

POV Kendall

Sin duda este cambio de estilo me sienta bien, y sin duda me siento muy bien conmigo mismo este verano fue de gran ayuda. Justo cuando estaba caminando rumbo a la direccion choque con alguien y cai al suelo sobre ese alguien, al levantar la vista note que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Javier, rapidamente me sonroje y Javier me ayudo a levantarme.

-Lo siento- dije apenado

-No te preocupes- dijo comprensivo -Por fin vuelves espere todo el verano para verte- decia sonriendo

-Bueno debes comprenderme debia alejarme de aqui- dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

No me di cuenta pero el acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

POV Normal

A lo lejos un lleno de celos pero entristecido Logan observaba tan dulce escena antes de seguir si camino.

POV Kendall

Despues de toda esa escena que por primera vez me hizo sentir extremadamente comodo, fui a la direccion por mi horario de clases y despues fui a mi primer clase del dia, a lo lejos observe a Jo y corri a encontrarme con ella.

-!Jo¡- ella volteo y yo la alcance abrazandola fuertemente

-Kendall volviste, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- decia nostalgica

-Yo te extrañe aun mas pero mirate, ya tienes panzita de embarazada- dije emocionado

-No me digas nada me siento gorda y fatal por los ascos y mareos- decia frustrada

-Bueno que esperabas ¿Y ya sabes si sera niño o niña?- dije curioso

-Seran, voy a tener gemelos, niño y niña- dijo emocionada.

Ambos gritamos emocionados, despues de eso resulto que compartiamos las mismas clases asi que aprovechamos para ponernos al dia, tres clases mas y por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, Jo me conto que en el verano construyeron una pequeña cafeteria dentro de la cafeteria solo que ahi unicamente servian cafes y postres, nos aventuramos a probar. Al entrar fuimos recibidos por nada mas y nada menos que James lo cual nos sorprendio.

-¿James? ¿Que haces aqui?- dijimos Jo y yo al unisono

-Bueno redujeron mi condena con servicio social, asi que era esto o recoger basura y eso es algo que no iba a suceder- decia sonriente, despues de eso pedimos un cafe y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Jo y yo seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos a un punto critico Logan.

-Kendall, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo nerviosa

-Claro lo que sea- dije sonriendo

-¿Que va a pasar con Logan?- dijo mirandome fijamente

-Bueno hace dias aclare eso, lo perdone pero no creo soportar su precensia demasiado, no en estos momentos- dije serio

Despues de eso terminamos de comer, la campana sono y volvimos a clases, decidi volver a casa caminando ya que le preste a Carlos y Jo mi auto para que salieran a una cita, el clima no estaba a mi favor pues uba inesperada y no pronosticada tormenta comenzo, corri como pude a casa y al entrar me encontre con una nota de papá donde avisaba que llegaria tarde pero que esperara una gran celebracion por mi regreso ademas de eso me pidio que recogiera unas cosas de casa de Johanna, decidi esperar a que la tormenta pasara pero parecia que eso jamas sucederia asi que decidi cruzar la calle y entrar en casa de Johanna, busque las cosas que mi padre me habia mandado a buscar pero no las encontraba.

-¿Asi que ya volviste?- oi la voz de Logan tras de mi -Crei que no me querias cerca- dijo frio

-Asi es- conteste con la misma frialdad

-¿Entonces que haces en mi casa?-

-Vine a buscar unas cosas que mi papá dejo aqui-

-Crei que habias venido a verme para recordar viejos tiempos- dijo lascivamente.

En ese momento me di la vuelta para encararlo y lo que vi me sorprendio, Logan estaba completamente desnudo  
unicamente con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura, trate de no dejar que mi nerviosismo y asombro se hiciera notar pero creo que fue imposible porque el me sonrio lascivamente.

-Claro que no, yo no quiero recordar nada contigo- dije firmemente

El comenzo a acercarse y de pronto me encontraba a escasos centimetros de su rostro, con mis manos sobre su torso tratando de imponer distancia, el se acercaba mas a mi, sentia su aliento chocar contra el mio y de pronto el junto sus labios con los mios, yo me resisti pero algo en mi pronto se dejo llevar por su beso, subimos hasta la habitacion y justo cuando algo estaba por suceder...Desperte, creo que venir a clases directo del aeropuerto no fue buena idea. El profesor me miraba disgustado, al parecer todo el salon se dio cuenta que dormia yo solo me disculpe pero no fue suficiente me mandaron sacar del salon, al salir me encontre con Javier quien se detuvo a hablar conmigo.

-Kendall ¿Que haces aqui? ¿No deberias estar en clase?- dijo sorprendido

-Deberia pero me sacaron por quedarme dormido- dije un tanto divertido.

El solto una risita, yo solo lo mire. De pronto comenzo a acercarse.

-Tienes algo aqui- dijo colocando su pulgar sobre mis labios.

De pronto y sin verlo venir senti sus labios sobre los mios, yo me quede ahi sorprendido, despues de unos segundos correspondi el beso, se sentia bien no puedo negarlo.

POV Logan.

Odio mi vida, odio todo, primer dia de escuela y me han sacado de cada clase parece que me llueve sobre mojado, al entrar a uno de los pasillos lo que vi me dejo helado eran Kendall y Javier besandose, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, segui mi camino sin si quiera voltear a verlos, creo que ahora soy yo a quien las tormentas persiguen.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Relaciones y Corazones Rotos Oficialmente

POV Logan

Decidi retirarme de la escuela, no aguantaba mas solo queria llorar, romper cosas, queria gritar, necesitaba desahogarme; al llegar a casa me encerre en mi cuarto a llorar, ver a Kendall con Javier me rompio el corazon. Oi como tocaban la puerta, era mi madre.

-Logan ¿Estas ahi? ¿Estas bien?- decia preocupada

-Si mamá estoy bien solo quiero estar solo por favor- dije tratando de disimular el llanto

-Esta bien, ire a la oficina pero estare pendiente de mi celular si quieres llamarme- decia poco convencida.

Oi como bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa, despues de eso rompi en llanto de nuevo hasta quedarme dormido.

POV Kendall

Despues de aquel beso Javier insistio en llevarme por un helado, ante sus insesantes peticiones acepte, despues de ir por el helado caminamos por el parque.

-Javi quiero hablar del beso- dije un tanto nervioso

-¿Que sucede con el beso? ¿No te gusto?- dijo con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro

-No, no es eso lo que sucede es que si ese beso significa lo que creo, quiero que sepas que no estoy listo para abrirle mi corazon a alguien de nuevo, estar lejos me ayudo a superar lo que paso hace unos meses pero en todo eso del amor aun me gustaria ir lento ¿Me entiendes?- dije un tanto serio

-Claro que te entiendo, y prometo que ire poco a poco- dijo sonriendo

Despues de eso me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y me dio otro beso antes de irse, cuando entre a casa vi todo a oscuras lo cual me sorprendio, busque a tientas el apagador y encendi la luz. Lo que vi frente a mi me dejo sin habla, papá estaba ahi frente a mi con una manta que decia Bienvenido en letras grandes y un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Papá ¿Que es todo esto?- dije sorprendido

-Una pequeña sorpresa de bienvenida, quize que Jo, Carlos y Johanna vinieran pero dijeron que tenian cosas que hacer- dijo feliz corriendo a abrazarme

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe papá- dije aferrandome a su abrazo

-Yo más aun debemos ir a acampar para compensarme el verano- dijo divertido

-Si prometo que iremos a acampar- dije riendo.

Despues de eso comimos un poco de pastel, lo que se me hizo raro fue que ya era tarde y no habia rastro de Carlos y Jo.

POV Logan.

Desperte al oir que alguien tocaba mi puerta, me levante a abrir y vi a Carlos a Jo frente a mi.

-Ah son ustedes- dije seco volviendo a tumbarme en la cama

-Tambien nos da gusto verte- dijo Carlos entrando junto a Jo

-¿Que sucede a que vinieron?- dije desinteresado

-Bueno nos preocupaste, no te vimos en las ultimas clases y creimos que algo te habia sucedido- dijo Jo preocupada

-Pues estoy bien, solo que despues de ver a Kendall y Javier besandose senti como si pisotearan mi corazon por eso decidi regresar a casa- dije con mi voz a punto de quebrarse

-Logan, debes entender que Kendall te perdono pero lo que le hiciste lo lastimo, se que lo amas y por eso sera mas dificil pero debes olvidarlo este no es el Logan que conocemos, este no eres tu, estas tan apagado, tan falto de vida y asi no debe ser si Ken esta rehaciendo su vida haz lo mismo tu regresa a tu vida, vuelve a sonreir por favor Logan- dijo Jo abrazandomey en ese momento rompi en llanto

-No se como, Kendall era mi vida, aun quiero que lo sea; no se si pueda sacarmelo de la mente y del corazon, no se si sonria de nuevo Jo creo que olvide como- dije entre lagrimas

-Lo se Logan pero escuchame aun hay alguien por quien debes vivir y ese alguien eres tu, tambien por tu madre y nosotros tus amigos tambien te queremos y queremos verte bien, hazlo por todos ellos- dijo Jo

-Esta bien tratare pero deben ayudarme- dije rompiendo el abrazo y secando mis lagrimas

-Claro que te ayudaremos hermano- dijo Carlos comprensivo

Despues de eso hablamos un rato mas, de cualquier cosa incluso bromeamos un poco creo que Jo tiene razon, debo vivir, debo volver a mi vida si Kendall puede yo igual, sera dificil pero lo lograre.

POV Kendall

-Estas muy cambiado- dijo papá viendome de pies a cabeza

-Bueno si queria sanar las heridas interiores debia hacer algo por el exterior eao fue lo que me dijo el terapeuta al mamá me llevo ¿No te gusta?- dije inseguro

-Te ves bien solo debo acostumbrarme a verte vestido asi- dijo sonriendo

Despues de eso recogimos los platos de pastel, en ese momento entraron Carlos y Jo.

-Hola- salude feliz

-Hola- dijo Jo seca subiendo a su cuarto.

Carlos solo me sonrio normal y fue tras ella, al igual que yo. Toque la puerta y la voz de Jo me indico que pasara.

-¿Puedo saber que fue eso ahi abajo?- dije confundido

-Vengo de hablar con Logan el esta sufriendo Kendall- decia Jo sentimental

-Yo no tengo la culpa, sonara horrible pero el provoco eso- dije serio

-Tal vez pero se arrepintio, supo lo que hizo mal, te busco por cielo, mar y tierra cuando te fuiste, el te ama Kendall-

-Si me amara me habria creido, yo siempre confie en el, yo si le di todo de mi y el no a primera de cambios se dejo llevar por las mentiras de Dak- dije frustrado -Ademas lo perdone, no lo puedo tener cerca porque aun hay heridas que no sanan, ¿Que te sucede Jo? Yo soy tu mejor amigo y pareciera que no es asi con todo esto que me dices- dije confundido

-Es que mientras no estabas aprendi a ver a Logan como un gran amigo y me duele verlo asi- decia triste

-Pero Logan debe entenderme, debe rehacer su vida como yo lo estoy haciendo- dije tranquilo

-Si con Javier- decia Jo por lo bajo

-¿Tu como sabes?- dije confundido

-Logan tambien los vio fue por eso que se puso asi, por el beso que te diste con Javier ¿Acaso estas saliendo con el?- dijo curiosa

-Claro que no, el beso fue simplemente algo que se dio de momento y si saldre con Javier esperando que se de algo entre nosotros- dije serio

-Es bueno que rehagas tu vida en eso del amor solo espero que nadie salga lastimado- dijo seria

Despues de eso me quede platicando con ellos un rato sobre lo que habia sucedido en el verano. Las semanas se fuerom rapido y cada dia estuvo lleno de sorpresas por parte de Javier, lleno mi habitacion con globos y flores,me llevo a ver una pelicula en un autocinema, fuimos al mirador y a muchos otros lugares grandiosos, hoy al parecer me llevara a una cafeteria con tematica de los 50.

POV Logan

Bien desde aquella charla con Jo me siento un tanto mejor, es mas aprovechando que aun no comienzan las practicas de hockey consegui un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafeteria tal vez asi logre distraerme y olvidar mi depresion.

POV Kendall

Llegamos al lugar, era un lugar muy bien ambientado y decorado, Javier me abrio la puerta y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a bajar; entramos, nos recibio nada mas y nada menos que Jett Stetson, nos llevo a una mesa cerca de la ventana y nos dejo la carta.

POV Logan

Jett entro a la cocina y me dijo que seria mejor que no atendiera a los comensales que acababan de llegar yo no le hice caso tal vez queria quedarse con mi propina o no se, sali me dirigi hacia donde estaban aquellos comensales siempre con la vista en mi bloc de notas.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Logan ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dije amable

Cuando levante la mirada me quede helado, ahi frente a mi estaban Kendall y Javier.

POV Kendall

-Lo..Logan ¿Que haces aqui- dije sorprendido

-Bueno aqui trabajo- dijo tranquilo -Bien ¿Y que ordenaran? Dejenme recomendarles el capuccino y el pastel de queso- dijo sonriendo

A pesar de que todo parecia normal la tension podia sentirse en el aire y podia verlo en la mirada de Javier. Ambos ordenamos y Logan se fue rumbo a la cocina.

POV Logan.

-Tomaste eso mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Jett palmeando mi hombro -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, mi nueva filosofia es vive y deja vivir- dije tragandome mi dolor y sirviendo lo que me pidieron en la bandeja.

Jett solo me miro inseguro de mi falsa seguridad y despues volvio a su trabajo.

POV Kendall

Despues de un rato Logan llego con nuestra orden, comimos en silencio, Javier me miraba y sonreia; yo hacia lo mismo tal vez no he llegado a amar a Javier como a Logan pero sin duda ha sabido ganarse un lugar en mi corazon.

POV Logan

No podia dejar de ver a Kendall y Javier parece que la vida se empeña en restregarme lo que deje ir y tal vez no pueda recuperar.

POV Kendall

Despues de eso pedimos la cuenta y despues de que la trajeron nos quedamos charlando un rato.

-Kendall antes de irnos quiero decirte algo, se que dije que aceptaria ir lento pero he sido paciente las ultimas 3 semanas y esto ya no puede seguir aqui en mi corazon Kendall Knight ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- dijo dulcemente

POV Logan

Me encontraba recogiendo los trastos de las otras mesas y cuando llegue cerca de la mesa de Kendall lo que oi me termino de helar la sangre.

POV Kendall

Lo pense unos minutos, lo dude pero despues de un rato supe que esa era la oportunidad de reconstruir mi vida.

-Si, si quiero ser tu novio- dije feliz besandolo

De pronto oi un fuerte estruendo de algo cayendo al piso al ver que era vi a Logan frente a nosotros recogiendo una bandeja llena de trastos

POV Logan

Al oir ese si deje caer lo que cargaba en mis manos, pronto todos voltearon a verme y comence a recoger todo rapidamente.

-Lo siento- dije terminando de recoger y me fui de ahi

Parece que debo resignarme a estar sin Kendall porque a partir de ahora ya no es mi Kendall y debo hacerme a la idea de que esta tormenta de estar sin el me perseguira siempre. Mi vida sera esta ahora y debo resignarme aunque duela hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Solo Amigos

POV Logan

Despues de todo eso vi como Kendall y Javier se iban tomados de la mano, yo simplemente tome aire y segui con mi trabajo, el tiempo se paso rapido y mi hora de salida llego pronto, no queria nada mas que llegar a casa para darme una ducha relajante vaya que la necesitaba, al llegar me encontre con mamá en la sala viendo television, la salude dandole un beso y me fui a mi habitacion, saque mi ropa de dormir la deje sobre la cama y entre a la ducha, una ducha que duro toda una hora.

POV Kendall

Javier me dejo en casa, al llegar me encontre con una nota de mi padre que decia que la cena estaba en el microondas y que el estaria dormido en su habitacion pues debe levantarse muy temprano. Yo subi a mi habitacion, parece que Jo y Carlos tambien habian optado por dormir temprano pues no habia luces en su cuarto, entre a mi recamara, encendi la luz y busque mi cuaderno azul; comence a escribir lo sucedido las ultimas semanas, despues de eso cambie mi ropa por una mas comoda para dormir, apague las luces y me recoste en la cama cayendo rapidamente en los brazos de morfeo.

POV Logan

Trato de dormir pero no puedo, miro el reloj ya es medianoche y no logro cerrar los ojos, de pronto se me ocurrio una locura, sali de la cama abri mi ventana y sali por ahi hasta llegar al patio, cruce la calle hacia la casa de Kendall tome pequeñas rocas y comence a lanzarlas sobre su ventana.

POV Kendall

Oia ruidos en mi ventana lo cual logro sacarme de mi profundo sueño, me levante para ver lo que era y haya abajo estaba Logan lanzando rocas, abri la ventana y se detuvo.

-¿Que diablos haces?- dije un tanto enojado

-Baja- dijo sonriente

-Estas loco no voy a bajar- dije a punto de cerrar la ventana

-Baja o les dire a todos sobre tu lunar justo en me dio de...- esto ultimo lo decia a modo de susurro

-CALLATE, esta bien bajare- dije interrumpiendolo

Como pude logre bajar por la ventana hasta llegar a donde el estaba.

-Bien ya estoy aqui ¿Que quieres?- dije indiferente

-Caminemos- dijo comenzando a caminar

-Estas loco, es medianoche- dije incredulo

-!El lunar¡- grito y yo lo segui

Caminamos unos minutos hasta alejarnos de nuestras respectivas casas, aun nadie decia una palabra, no puedo creer que este siguiendole la corriente a este loco.

-Kendall- dijo mirandome -Se que todo lo que sucedio antes del verano fue dificil mas para ti que para mi y se que dijiste que me perdonabas pero que no soportabas mi presencia- dijo serio

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunte curioso tratando de ver a donde nos llevaria esto

-Bueno creo que eso de que no me quieras verme y me aleje de ti sera un poco dificil, nuestros padres se casaran, tenemos el mismo grupo de amigos, supongo que compartimos varias clases y vamos a la misma escuela asi que tu diras si es dificil o no- dijo serio

-Tal vez tengas razon- dije pensativo -¿Pero que podemos hacer?- dije confundido

-Que te parece si somos solo amigos, ya fuimos amigos una vez no veo porque no podamos serlo- dijo sonriendo y ofreciendome su mano amistosamente

Lo pense un momento, ser amigo de Logan ¿Sera lo correcto? Tal vez dificulte menos las cosas y quien sabe hasta las mejore, aprete su mano en simbolo de que aceptaba, al hacerlo senti algo la misma electricidad que la primera vez; el sonrio y caminamos de nuevo a casa, al estar frente a mi casa nos despedimos.

-Hasta luego ¿Que tal un abrazo? Los amigos se abrazan- dijo Logan sonriente

Yo acepte un tanto inseguro, se sentia bien, antes de romper el abrazo nuestros rostros se encontraron muy cerca; el me beso y yo correspondi, despues de unos segundos termino el beso, el se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Los amigos no hacen eso- grite

-Lo hacen en francia- grito de vuelta y sin voltear

Yo solo entre a casa de nuevo por la ventana para no hacer ruido, me tumbe sobre la cama tocando mis labios, aun siento cosas por Logan pero tambien siento cosas por Javier, se que Logan es quien me lastimo pero no puedo dejar de amarlo y Javier el es dulce y tierno. Creo que mi corazon se encuentra dividido y esta sera una tormenta dificil de superar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Corazon dividido

POV Logan

Despues de aquel beso dormi como un bebe tal vez ahora no signifique nada pero con esto de ser solo amigos lograre que Kendall regrese a mi, esta vez me levante de la cama feliz desde ahora todo ira mejor.

POV Kendall

Despues de lo sucedido con Logan no pude dormir en toda la noche y justo cuando comenzaba a recobrar el sueño papá entro de golpe a mi habitacion anunciando que iriamos de campamento, fingi emocion aunque muriera de sueño, despues de todo se lo debia, le pregunte si podia invitar a Javier y papá acepto, cuando llame a Javi dijo que tenia cosas que hacer respecto a la universidad, bueno al menos Carlos y Jo iran. Todos estabamos listos a punto de salir cuando alguien toco la puerta, cuando papá la abrio vi a quien menos queria asi es Logan Mitchell.

-Bien, estoy listo para el campamento- dijo sonriente mirandome.

-Kendall espero no te moleste que haya invitado a Logan-dijo papa

-Claro que no- dije forzadamente

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos vamonos-dijo papá saliendo rumbo a la van que renta para los campamentos.

Insisti en irme en mi auto, estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que Logan me ponia un tanto nervioso, por supuesto mi propuesta fue rechazada y tuve que viajar en la van; el camino fue largo o al menos asi lo senti yo. Cuando al fin llegamos papá bajo dos tiendas de campaña que armamos entre todos.

-Bien ahora que ya estan las tiendas creo que deberiamos buscar leña para armar una fogata, chicos ¿Me acompañan?- dijo papá señalandome a mi y a los demas

-Yo prefiero quedarme, Jo no puede quedarse sola y pues yo le hare compañia- dije serio

-Yo puedo quedarme con Jo si gustas Kendall- se ofrecio Carlos

-No, me quedo yo, tengo cosas que hablar con Jo- dije serio

Despues de eso se fueron.

-Que tienes que contarme que no pueda esperar- dijo Jo con confusion en su rostro

-Bese a Logan- dije culpable

-¿Que?- dijo sorprendida

-Bueno el me beso a mi- dije aun culpable

-¿Pero como fue?-

-Toco a mi ventana a medianoche y me dijo que bajara para caminar con el o contaria un secreto que solo mi padre sabe- arqueo su ceja y me miro inquisitiva -Despues te cuento, lo importante ahora es que despues de que mientras caminabamos acordamos ser solo amigos y cuando nos despedimos el me abrazo, y fue ahi donde me beso argumentando que en francia los amigos se besan en los labios lo cual me parece ridiculo- dije hablando rapido

-¿Y que hay de malo en que te haya besado? A mi me parece romantico-

-Es que justo ayer acepte ser novio de Javier- dije frustrado

-Oh ya veo el problema, sientes algo por ambos chicos ¿No es verdad?- decia seria

-Si eso es lo que me tiene agobiado-

-Solo escucha a tu corazon- dijo sabia

-El problema es ese que ya lo escuche y me dice el nombre de ambos chicos- dije agobiado

-Bueno mi amigo creo que debes aclarar las cosas con Logan y preguntarte si es realmente fuerte lo que sientes por Javier- dijo con sabiduria

Yo solo solte un bufido de cansancio, en ese momento oimos como los demas se acercaban, yo entre a la tienda de campaña, necesitaba dormir. Lo ultimo que escuche fue que papá y los chicos irian a pescar despues de eso no supe más. Desperte unas horas despues, cuando papá y los demas estaban cocinando lo que habian pescado.

-Vaya ya era hora que despertaras- dijo papá mirandome -¿Tienes hambre?-

-No gracias creo que ire a caminar un rato- dije tranquilo

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Logan sonriendome

Acepte de mala gana para no empezar una pelea, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era eso. Comence a caminar a la orilla del lago con Logan a mi lado rodeados de un silencio un poco incomodo.

-Crei que Javier vendria con nosotros- dijo rompiendo aquel silencio

-Vamos Logan sabes que eso no te interesa- dije rabioso

-Tienes razon, no me interesa pero como somos amigos solo queria hacer platica- dijo indiferente

Yo solo lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dime Logan que pretendes con eso de ser solo amigos porque es claro que el beso que me diste supone otra cosa- dije un tanto enojado

-Oh vamos Kendall yo solo trataba de ser amigable y recordar viejos tiempos- dijo con una mirada lasciva

-Eres un idiota, definitivamente contigo no se puede hablar- dije apresurando el paso hasta alejarme de el.

De pronto di un mal paso y resbale cayendo al lago; fui arrastrado por una pequeña corriente, por cierto si no se los he dicho, no se nadar. Poco a poco sentia como era jalado hacia la profundidad de aquel lago.

POV Logan

Bien eres muy inteligente Logan, has alejado a Kendall una vez mas pero es inevitable el tenerlo asi de cerca me hace querer algo mas que amistad, corri para buscarlo y aclarar todo.

-!Kendall¡- grite esperando respuesta y no la obtuve.

-!Kendall¡- grite de nuevo.

-!AUXILIO¡- alcance a escuchar a lo lejos, debe ser Kendall.

Corri aun mas, hasta lograr divisar a Kendall tratando de salir a flote del lago, como pude me lance al agua para salvarlo.

POV Kendall

Logre ver como Logan se acercaba, trate de gritar de nuevo pero el peso fue mas fuerte y comence a descender a las profundidades del lago.

De pronto a ni vinieron imagenes de un auto que caia en ese mismo lago pero congelado, obviamente el auto comenzaba a romper aquel hielo y a hundirse, alguien estaba dentro, lograba salir pero se ve que no sabia nadar; pronto me sorprendio ver que ese alguien no era nada mas y nada menos que yo mismo.

POV Logan.

Logre sacarlo del agua, lo cargue hacia la orilla parece que aun respira, lo tome en mis brazos y corri hasta el campamento parece que necesitaba un poco de calor. Al llegar Robert me recibio asustado al ver las condiciones en las que estabamos Kendall y yo, rapidamente coloque a Kendall cerca de la fogata y le di respiracion boca a boca para tratar de resucitarlo. Despues de tres intentos Kendall escupio el agua que habia tragado. Al abrir los ojos comenzo a llorar y por inercia me abrazo.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien- dije frotando su espalda.

POV Kendall

Estaba asustado, tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento me abrace de Logan, papá me ofrecio una manta para cubrirme del frio, preferi cambiarme de ropa en la casa de campaña y recostarme un rato, vaya que lo necesitaba. Un momento despues Logan entro a la casa de campaña.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Si solo un poco asustado, gracias por salvarme- conteste serio

-No fue nada, debia hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado a punto de retirarse

-Espera- dije antes de que saliera el volteo a verme -Te puedes recostar aqui conmigo-

El solo me sonrio y se acosto a mi lado, sin pensarlo me acurruque a su lado como antes, extrañaba esto pero debo disfrutarlo por ahora porque no se repetira, no puedo lastimar a Javier y mas aun porque tambien siento algo por el, ademas no seria justo. Estar asi con Logan me hacia sentir tranquilo, me sentia a salvo; despues de un rato cai en un profundo sueño, sin duda Ligan estara en el como siempre a pesar de que no sea el el unico que ocupa mi corazon.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: De celos y posibilidades de tormenta

POV Kendall

El resto del campamento no fue tan malo, pescamos, comimos malvaviscos, contamos historias de terror, y logre aclarar muchas cosas con Logan que parece al fin comprender lo que solo amigos significa aunque no puedo negar que si me duele ser solo su amigo, maldita sea mi suerte justo cuando pienso que podia olvidarlo, se vuelve a meter en mi corazon y mi mente.

En fin pasado a otro tema, entre Carlos y Jo las cosas han estado un poco tensas por aquello de las hormonas de Jo, supongo que ellos podran solucionar eso pronto, el domingo paso con calma y sin ninguna novedad justo ahora estoy camino a la escuela con mis amigos incluido Logan a quien misteriosamente se le descompuso su camioneta creo que hable muy pronto al decir que entendia lo de solo amigos.

Al llegar a la escuela notamos dos presencias nuevas, una chica castaña de tez blanca y otra chica de tez aperlada con pelo negro y mechones color rojo. Todos las miraban como si fueran extraterrestres o algo parecido, justo cuando caminaron a niestro lado la castaña le guiño el ojo coqueta a Carlos lo cual encendio las hormonas de Jo.

-Agh eres el colmo- dijo Jo marchandose enojada

-Jo, espera yo no hice nada- dijo Carlos yendo tras ella

-Esto se va a poner bueno- dije rodando los ojos

Logan solo rio, despues de eso ambos seguimos nuestros caminos, al llegar frente a mi salon fui interceptado por Javier.

-Hola- dije amable

-Hola- contesto el secamente

-¿Pasa algo?- dije confundido

-Si, ¿Que hacias trayendo a Logan a la escuela?- dijo enojado

-Ay no es cierto ¿Estas celoso?- dije sorprendido

-No me cambies el tema, ultimamente los he visto demasiado juntos- dijo aun enojado

-Pues somos amigos y los amigos pasan tiempo juntos- dije ironico

-Es imposible que puedas ser solo amigo de tu ex-

-Pues yo no creo que sea imposible y si no me crees ese es tu problema porque yo no te he dado motivos para que me celes asi que dejame tranquilo si vas aseguir de inseguro- dije tajante entrando al salon sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Las clases pasaron lentas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo al pareces Carlos y Jo lograron arreglarse y todo fue armonia hasta que llego Javier.

-Kendall tenemos que hablar- dijo serio

-¿Ya cambiaste de actitud? Por que si no, no hay nada de que hablar- dije cortante

-Por favor hablemos, prometo que solo es oara solucionar las cosas- dijo arrepentido

Despues de unos minutos de pensarlo accedi a hablar con el, despues de todo apenas era nuestro primer pleito.

-Lo siento- dijo con mirada de cachorro arrepentido -No debo dudar de ti, pero es que me gustas tanto que tengo miedo de perderte- decia triste

-Te perdono pero debes confiar en mi, yo no soy ese tipo de personas- dije tomando su barbilla

Despues de eso, esbozo una gran sonrisa y me beso, justo en ese momento sono la campana para la siguiente clase, me despedi de Javi y fui por los demas para irnos juntos al salon de arte. Al llegar fuimos recibidos por la señorita Kelly nuestra profesora desde el primer año, no saludo como siempre marcando el simbolo de amor y paz con su mano. Yo tome asiento junto a Jo, mientras Carlos y Logan se sentaron juntos.

-Bien, chicos esta semana estaremos dandole la bienvenida a dos alumnas nuevas Camille y Lucy Roberts, recuerden darles una calurosa bienvenida y solo transmitirles sus buenas vibras- dijo señalando a dos chicas sentadas en medio del aula

Reconoci a una de ellas, Camille era la chica que le guiño el ojo a Carlos, voltee a ver la cara de Jo y parecia que en cualquier momento explotaria la tranquilice frotando su espalda lo que parecio funcionar; la clase de arte fluyo rapido esto de la pintura me da una cierta relajacion. Al terminar la clase Jo decidio ir al baño y yo me adelante a clase de quimica.

POV Jo

Vaya estar sentada mucho tiempo con una panza de 5 meses no es nada agradable, me encontraba lavandome las manos, cuando entraron las dos chicas nuevas Camille y Lucy.

-Que aburrida la clase de la hippie loca esa- decia Lucy entrando al sanitario

-Y que lo digas, sabes que fue lo unico agradable que vi de nuevo al chico ese, Carlos creo que se llama, sin duda el sera mi nueva conquista- decia coqueta maquillandose.

Al escuchar eso hervi de celos, no me extrañaria estar sacando humo por los oidos.

-Mas vale que te alejes de Carlos- dije furiosa

Ella volteo a verme burlona.

-¿Y quien me va a obligar? ¿Tu?-dijo riendo burlona

-Pues si porque yo soy la novia de Carlos- dije aun furica

-No por mucho o crees que se quedara contigo despues de que vea lo dificil quw es hacerse cargo de un bebe porque es mas que obvio que tu panza es de embarazo, solo piensalo, es cuestion de tiempo para que se aleje de ti- dijo mirandome de arriba abajo con una mirada autosuficiente

Despues de eso su hermana salio del sanitario y se fueron de ahi como si nada. Yo no hice mas que llorar tal vez ella tenia razon, tal vez Carlos me dejara.

POV Camille.

Mi hermana y yo caminabamos por el pasillo buscando el salon de historia.

-¿Porque le dijiste todo eso a aquella chica? Tan segura estas de que Carlos sera tuyo- preguntaba mi hermana inquisitiva

-Tu ya me conoces, cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo, sea para mi o no- dije autosuficiente

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar nuestro salon, para mi suerte ahi estaba Carlos, le di una sonrisa coqueta a la que el respondio con algo de incomodidad; sera cuestion de tiempo para que sea todo mio, asi tenga que deshacerme de su insulsa noviecita.

POV Normal

Parece que no solo a Kendall lo persiguen las tormentas, al parecer Carlos y Jo estan a punto de enfrentar una tormenta muy dificil de superar. 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Inseguridades

 **Disfruten :***

POV Jett

Caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al gimnasio cuando de pronto vi salir del baño de chicas a una desconsolada Jo, me acerque a ella tal vez necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dije preocupado, logre escuchar como sollozaba

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien- dijo entre lagrimas

-Pero si estas llorando es obvio que algo te pasa- dije aun preocupado

-Te juro que no me pasa nad...-en ese momento se desvanecio

Como pude la tome entre mis brazos hasta llegar a la enfermeria, al entrar la enfermera nos recibio amablemente y la recosto sobre la camilla.

-¿Va a estar bien?- pregunte preocupado

-No te preocupes, solo necesita descansar parece que tuvo un fuerte disgusto y en su estado eso le provoco el desmayo- dijo la enfermera seria

Le pedi esperar ahi mientras Jo despertaba, la enfermera acepto, pasaron 45 minutos y Jo por fin desperto.

-¿Que sucedio? ¿Donde estoy?- decia levantandose de la camilla

-Al parecer sufriste un desmayo debido a un fuerte disgusto, debes tener mas cuidado y relajarte mas, sobretodo en tu estado- dicia la enfermera a Jo seria

-Gracias- dijo Jo con una sonrisa de lado

-No me agradezcas a mi, si no a este joven que fue quien te trajo- decia la enfermera señalandome

-¿Jett?- decia Jo confundida bajando lentamente de la camilla

Me apresure a ayudarla, tomando su mano.

-No tenias porque molestarte quedandote aqui- decia apenada

-No es ninguna molestia, te vi tan mal que preferi cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien- dije sonriendo -Hablando de eso ¿Que fue lo que te sucedio?- pregunte curioso

-Preferiria no hablar de eso, podria ponerme mal de nuevo- dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien- dije abriendole la puerta para salir de la enfermeria

-Debo irme a buscar a Kendall debe estar preocupado, Gracias una vez mas Jett- dijo abrazandome en agradecimiento, yo devolvi el abrazo.

POV Normal

A lo lejos un celoso Carlos observaba aquella escena tan amistosa al menos por parte de Jo.

POV Kendall

He estado buscando a Jo por todas partes, no asistio a quimica lo cual me preocupa, he recorrido toda la escuela excepto la enfermeria que es a donde me dirijo ahora espero y no le haya pasado nada malo; casi acercandome a aquel lugar logre verla por lo que corri hasta ella.

-¿Donde te habias metido?- dije preocupado

-Estuve en la enfermeria- dijo tranquila

-Pero ¿Porque? ¿Que paso?- dije asentuando mi preocupacion

-No fue nada, ven vamos a clase y en el camino te cuento- dijo tomando mi brazo

Camino a clase me hablo de todo lo sucediod con Camille y como Jett amablemente la habia ayudado.

-Jo debes saber que lo que la tal Camille dijo no es verdad, Carlos te ama y siempre lo hara prueba de eso es el bebe que llevas en tu vientre- dije tratando de calmarla

-Lo se Kendall, pero sabes que me preocupa que Carlos aun asi se canse y me deje etar embarazada me hace vulnerable emocionalmente- decia seria

-Estoy seguro que eso jamas pasara- dije sonriendo y la abraze

Despues de eso fuimos a clase de Literatura, las siguientes clases fueron pasando lentamente hasta que llego la hora de salida, Jo me pidio de antojo una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria por lo que me encamine al lugar donde James trabaja.

-Hola James- dije amable

-Hola Kendall ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- dijo amable tambien

-¿Tienes pastel de zanahoria?-

-Si claro-

-Me puedes dar una rebanada para llevar por favor-

-Claro, solo espera un momento y te la doy-

Despues de eso me dio la rebanada en una pequeña charola plastica cerrada. Podria jurar que acaricio mi mano y me guiño el ojo coqueteandome, debo estar enloqueciendo, sali de ahi para llevar a Jo su pastel.

-Aqui tienes- dije entregandole su pastel a Jo

Ella lo tomo sonriendo dulcemente, despues de eso nos retiramos rumbo a casa, Carlos se quedaria con Logan a la practica de hockey y Javier tenia papeles que revisar asi que eramos solo yo y Jo.

POV Logan.

Estaba saliendo de la practica de hockey con Carlos, desde hace horas lo notaba distante e ido.

-Carlos ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunte preocupado

-No, bueno, no es nada grave-

-Vamos dime, soy tu mejor amigo y sabes que cuentas conmigo- dije palmeando su hombro

-Lo que sucede es que vi a Jo y a Jett abrazados demasiado juntos y eso me hizo sentir celos- decia con rabia

-Bueno un abrazo no siempre significa romance, creeme eso lo aprendi a la mala, ademas acaban de tener una pelea por celos absurdos; no crees que tus celos infundados empeorarian todo de nuevo- dije tranquilo

-Tal vez tengas razon, pero es que aun siento que no merezco a Jo y el si quiera pensar que alguien mas quiera quitarmela me hace sentir unos horribles celos- decia aun con rabia

-Claro que Jo jamas se iria con alguien mas ella te ama y prueba de eso es el bebe que lleva en au vientre- dije tranquilo

Parece que eso funciono pues su semblante cambio a uno mas relajado, despues de aquella charla caminamos rumbo a mi camioneta para por fin regresar a casa.

POV Kendall

Al llegar a casa Jo subio a la habitacion pues dijo que estaba cansada, yo solo la deje debia estar realmente agotada por todo lo sucedido. Pronto oi como un auto se estacionaba frente a mi casa, al ver por la ventana me di cuenta que era la camioneta de Logan quien venia acompañado de Carlos, corri a abrir la puerta, Carlos me saludo e inmediatamente me pregunto por Jo al decirle donde estaba subio rapidamente, Logan se acerco a la puerta y solo se quedo mirandome.

-¿Que sucede?- dije un tanto incomodo

-¿Crees que solucionen sus problemas?- pregunto preocupado

-Espero que si, no solo por ellos dos si no tambien por su bebe- conteste seguro de mi

POV Carlos

Al entrar a la habitacion vi a Jo en la cama hecha un ovillo.

-Jo ¿Estas despierta?- pregunte inseguro

-Si ¿Que sucede?- dijo sin cambiar de posicion

Yo subi a la cama y la abraze fuertemente.

-Perdon- dije besando su cabeza

-¿Porque me pides perdon?-

-No lo se, perdon por no saber como actuar por ser tan infantil a veces, por no ser lo que tu y nuestro hijo necesitan- dije nostalgico

-No debes pedirme perdon, tu eres lo que nuestro hijo y yo necesitamos, y me encanta cuando eres infantil, perdoname tu a mi por volverme loca a veces- dijo nostalgica tambien

-Te amo- dije y ella volteo a verme fijamente

-Tambien te amo- dijo y me beso -Jamas me abandonaras verdad Carlos- pregunto nostalgica lo cual me desconcerto

-Jamas te dejare, siempre estare contigo- dije y la bese.

Despues de eso ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados uno del otro.

POV Kendall

No escuchabamos ruido de la habitacion lo cual nos preocupo un poco. Logan y yo subimos a ver si todo estaba bien, al abrir la puerta nos enternecio lo que vimos Carlos y Jo abrazados durmiendo; cerramos la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlos.

-Que lindos se ven- dije feliz

-Si, se ven muy bien juntos aunque me da un poco de envidia, a menos que tu y yo- dijo Logan feliz y mirandome lascivamente

-Olvidalo, tu y yo solo somos amigos recuerdalo- dije tajante bajando de nuevo a la sala

-Ay vamos Kendall, no me digas que sientes algo por el insipido de Javier- decia bajando tras de mi

-Pues aunque no lo creas si, Javier supo ganarse mi corazon aun cuando tu lo hiciate trizas- dije encarandolo

En ese momento, me jalo hacia a el acorranlandome entre sus btazos, yo puse mis manos en su pecho para tratar de safarme.

-Dejame, basta Logan, no me hagas olvidar eso de ser solo amigos- dije forcejeando

Mientras hablaba, comenzo a acercarce mas a mi, tanto que nuestros alientos chocaban y de un momento a otro me beso, no correspondi inmediatamente. No pude evitarlo, rendirme ante Logan es imposible y el no lo hace nada facil. 


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: De fiestas y grandes errores

POV Kendall

Hoy ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que Logan logro robarme un beso, desde ese dia trato de evitar quedarme a solas con el; en este momento me encuentro en mi habitacion con Jo planeando una fiesta sorpresa para el mismisimo Logan ya que mañana es su cumpleaños.

-Bien ya tenemos la comida, los refrescos y las botanas, ahora solo falta ¿En que lugar hacer la fiesta?- pregubtaba Jo

-Pues obviamente en su casa- conteste -Solo es cuestion de avisarle a Johanna y a papá-

-Recuerda que debes decirle a Carlos que lo distraiga- dijo seria

-¿Y porque no se lo dices tu?- pregunte confundido

-Porque volvimos a pelear y esta vez decidio que para mantenerme relajada y lejos de peleas el debia alejarse-

-Tal vez tenga razon y si pasan un tiempo separados las peleas disminuyan aunque sean debido al embarazo- dije serio

Ella solo se me quedo mirando y despues me sonrio, continuamos planeando todo y verificando la lista de invitados que no eramos muchos, ademas de Johanna, papá, Carlos, algunos chicos del equipo de hockey, Jett, Javier, Jo y yo. Algo pequeño y casual.

Al dia siguiente todo estaba listo, Carlos se habia llevado a Logan fuera de su casa mientras preparabamos todo, Johanna y mi padre se encargaban del pastel, ya habian advertido que solo se quedarian un momento pues tenian una importante cena de negocios; los chicos del equipo de hockey se encargaban de las botanas, mientras Jett y yo de las decoraciones, por desgracia Javier se rehuso a venir ya que la fiesta era de Logan.

Al oir que un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa, corrimos a apagar las luces y escondernos para sorprender a Logan cuando entrara.

POV Logan

Bien Carlos ha estado raro, me trajo dando vueltas por el centro comercial buscando no se que cosa, ni si quiera me ha felicitado por mi cumpleaños, es más nadie me ha felicitado me hace pensar que todos se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños; en este momento estamos entrando a mi casa al abrir la puerta noto que todo esta oscuro lo cual es raro pues yo deje luces encendidas.

-!Sorpresa!- oi como gritaban saliendo detras de muebles y otros rincones.

Jamas hubiera esperado una fiesta sorpresa, esto es algo muy lindo. De pronto todos hicieron fila para darme un abrazo de felicitacion.

-Gracias a todos esto es muy lindo- dije emocionado

-Bueno agradeceles a Carlos, Jo y Kendall que juntos planearon todo- dijo mi madre sonriente

-Gracias chicos-

-Bueno que esperamos que empiece la fiesta, que muero de hambre- dijo Carlos divertido

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, y de la cocina Kendall y Robert trajeron pizzas, platos y vasos que comenzaron a distribuir por toda la mesa. La comida transcurrio en silencio salvo por unas cuantas bromas que Carlos hacia a veces. Unos minutos despues partimos el pastel ya que mi madre y Robert debian irse.

Todo transcurrio normal hasta que escuchamos como Carlos y Jo discutian porque al parecer este la habia llamado amargada, despues de unos incomodos minutos de gritos y reclamos Jo salio furiosa de la casa advirtiendo que nadie la siguiera. Todos comenzaban a irse pues ya estaba dando todo por terminado cuando de pronto aquella chica Camille entro como si nada seguida de un grupo de chicos y chicas de la escuela.

-Yeah! Que comience la fiesta!- grito y todos bitorearon con ella

-Se puede saber ¿Que demonios haces?- me acerque a ella enojado

-Animo tu fiesta, escuche que era tu cumpleaños y crei que querrias celebrarlo en grande- decia quitada de la pena estaba a punto de reprenderla pero me interrumpio

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas y diviertete- dijo dandome una cerveza de la hielera de uno de los chicos que venian con ella

Despues de eso se fue, encendieron el stereo y comenzaron a bailar trate mas de una vez que se fueran pero mis intentos fueron en vano, asi que si no pude con ellos me les uni.

POV Kendall

Bien esto estaba fuera de control habia pasado mas de una hora buscando a Logan para que me ayudara con esto y nada no podia encontrarlo.

POV Camille

Todo salio perfecto y para mi suerte Carlitos estaba ahi completamente solo, estupida Jo ni se imagina que me lo puso en charola de plata.

-Hola Carlitos ¿Porque tan solo?- me acerque a el hablandole lascivamente

-Bueno, Jo se enojo y se fue asi que creo que debo ir a buscarla- dijo tratando de irse

-No crees que debes dejar que se le pase el enojo, vamos porque no te diviertes no seas aguafiestas- dije dandole una cerveza

La miro dudoso y despues de la bebio de un solo trago, asi fui pasandole dos cervezas, tres, cuatro hasta que perdi la cuenta; cuando menos lo espera ya estaba completamente ahogado de borracho.

-No entiendo a Jo, (hip) primero queria que me quedara con ella y ahora solo se enoja- decia tambaleandose y con hipo.

Me encontraba llevandolo a una de las habitaciones para por fin tenerlo todo para mi.

POV Kendall.

Bien todo esta mal, por fin logre dar con Logan quien por cierto se caia de borrracho antes de que todo se saliera de control aun mas saque mi telefono y fingi la llamada de un vecino enojado que llamo a la policia y que pronto llegarian lo que hizo correr a todos despavoridos. Tome a Logan y como pude lo cargue hasta su cuarto al entrar lo tire en la cama.

-Kendall- decia borracho

-¿Que sucede Logan?- dije preocupado

-Ven acuestate conmigo- dijo palmeando el lugar junto a el en la cama

Yo me negue pero de pronto el se levanto y aunque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos me arrojo a la cama y se subio sobre mi.

-Quiero tenerte Kendall porque eres mio solo mio- decia intransigente

-Basta Logan estas borracho- dije tratando de levantarme

-No tanto como para saber que te necesito- decia lascivamente.

Pronto se acerco a mis labios y me beso apasionadamente trate de resistirme pero me fue imposible, pronto empezo a besar mi cuello y trate de detenerlo y de detenerme a mi mismo pero fue imposible y como imaginaran terminamos haciendolo. No puedo decir que fue algo malo porque a pesar de que el estaba ebrio fue tal y como lo recordaba, al terminar Logan me acurruco en su pecho y despues se durmio; en vista de que no me dejara ir y que estaba agotado no hice mas que seguir su ejemplo.

POV Carlos

Desperte gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y me calaba en los ojos, la cabeza me dolia horrible, todo me daba vueltas, pronto senti alguien moverse junto a mi tal vez era Jo no lo se no recuerdo nada, voltee para verificar quien era y a quien vi ahi fue a nada mas y nada menos que a Camille desnuda; no puede ser no hice lo que yo creo que hice, no traicione a Jo, la desperte para que me explicara.

-Camille ¿Que fue lo que paso ayer?- pregunte asustado

-¿No lo recuerdas? Me hiciste tuya, ahora tu y yo somos uno mismo mi Carlitos- dijo melosa

Como pude me vesti y sali corriendo de ahi no puede ser acabo de cometer el error mas grande de mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: De Remordimientos, dudas y chantajes

 **Espero les este gustando esta segunda parte de la historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos :***

POV Kendall

Desperte al sentir como alguien se movia a mi lado, crei que todo solo habia sido un sueño pero al parecer no, si dormi con Logan lo cual me causa un sentimiento de culpa horrible como pude hacerle esto a Javier; me levante de la cama tratando de no despertar a Logan busque una hoja y una pluma para dejarle una nota, al encontrarlos en el buro junto a la cama procedi a escribir:

Logan se que anoche todo fue maravilloso a pesar de que estabas bebido pero no debemos confundirnos todo eso fue un error yo soy novio de Javier y lamento si lo sucedido te confundio pero esto solo fue un error, Lo lamento.

KENDALL KNIGHT

Deje la nota sobre la almohada, me vesti y sali de la habitacion, cruce la calle y entre en casa tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible, subi a mi habitacion y me tumbe en la cama mirando al techo, haber estado con Logan de nuevo fue lo mas hermoso y eso es un error no puedo lastimar a Javier.

POV Carlos

No se a donde ir, he estado dando vueltas por el parque sin parar de llora no puedo creer lo que le hice a Jo soy un imbecil y un asco de hombre; no me perdonaria si la pierdo, creo que por el momento sera mejor que no se enteee de lo sucedido podria afectarle a ella y al bebe y perder a mi hijo tampoco me lo perdonaria.

-¿Carlos?- oi como alguien me llamaba

Voltee a ver quien era y frente a mi vi a mi madre, no dije nada solo trate de calmar mi llanto.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto preocupada sentandose junto a mi

Yo no dije nada, lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla y aferrarme a ella como hace tanto no lo hacia.

-Tranquilo mi niño todo estara bien- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo y frotando mi espalda para tranquilizarme

Aquel abrazo logro tranquilizarme, me quede hablando con mi madre un rato ella me dijo que lamentaba no haberme buscado pero que mi padre se habia puesto aun mas intransigente desde que supo que seria abuelo, evite contarle lo de Camille no queria envolverla con mis lios asi que invente una excusa que para mi sono convincente aunque se que ella sabe que no es verdad.

Camine con ella hasta casa de Logan despues de dejarme en la entrada nos despedimos y prometi que la llamaria para verla otra vez, entre a casa de Logan esperando que Camille ya se hubiera ido y que Logan este despierto para que me pueda aconsejar con este lio en el que me meti.

POV Kendall

Fui a la habitacion de Jo pues desde ayer no la habia visto, toque la puerta y ella me indico que pasara. La vi sentada junto a la ventana.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte preocupado sentandome al borde de la cama

-Si, son solo estas estupidas hormonas las que me hacen parecer una loca- contesto volteando a verme con una sonrisa -¿Que tal la fiesta? Parece que despues de que tu padre y Johanna se fueron decidieron reventarse en grande- dijo inquisitiva

-Realmente no era algo planeado al parecer algunos chicos escucharon del cumpleaños de Logan e imaginaron una fiesta gigante- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Algo te sucede- dijo inquisitiva

-Claro que no, no se de que hablas- dije tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo

-Kendal te conozco bien no puedes engañarme- dijo levantandose de su lugar y sentandose junto a mi

Sabia que seguiria interrogandome asi que no me quedo otra opcion que rendirme.

-Esta bien, anoche, tuve sexo con Logan- dije tumbandome en la cama

-Oh dios mio- dijo tumbandose tambien en la cama -Pero ¿como sucedio?- pregunto sorprendida

-Bueno Logan estaba borracho, y yo trate de poner resistencia pero al parecer no tengo dominio de mi propio cuerpo asi que termine rindiendome ante el y antes de que digas algo lo que sucedio fue un total y completo error- dije frustrado

-Oh vamos Kendall deja de hacerte el tonto sabes que mueres por Logan y que lo que sientes por Javier unicamente es un cariño inexplicable o agradecimiento- dijo seria

-¿Agradecimiento?- pregunte confundido

-Si, gracias a el te salvaste de morir tanto por tu intento de suicidio como de amor el te salvo y te sientes en deuda- dijo segura de si

-Mmm sabes odio cuando comienzas a tener algo de razon, sabes dejemos esto por la paz y vayamos a desayunar- despues de eso ambos nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos directo a la cocina.

El dia paso tranquilo, ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta que mi padre no estaba en casa y por supuesto que la mamá de Logan tampoco estaba en la suya, lo que me recuerda que no limpiamos los destrozos ocasionados por la mega fiesta de anoche. Justo ahora me encontraba leyendo una revista en la sala.

-Kendall Knight- escuche a mi padre hablarme enojado desde la entrada de la casa

-¿Que sucede papá?- pregunte confundido

-Crees que es gracioso organizar una fiesta sin autorizacion y ademas destrozar la casa de alguien, quiero que vayas en este momento a casa de los Mitchell y ayudes a limpiar- dijo acercandose a mi furioso

-Pero yo no organize nada ademas...- trate de explicarle pero el me interrumpio

-No me interesa, estabas ahi y punto ahora ve o te castigo de por vida- decia furioso

No quise hacerlo enfadar mas asi que rapidamente sali de ahi directo a casa de los Mitchell. Toque la puerta y Johanna me abrio con un rostro de descontento, yo solo la mire apenado.

-Lo siento señora Mitchell- dije agachando la mirada

-Descuida Kendall, se que no fue su intencion pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir- dijo cambiando su semblante

Pronto entramos ambosa a casa y me dio una gran bolsa para basura, al entrar me encontre con Logan quien usaba unos lentes oscuros por la resaca supongo, me miro o eso supongo y yo unicamente trate de evitarlo. Todo transcurrio en calma hasta que la señora Mitchell anuncio que se iria asi que Logan y yo nos quedariamos solos a cargo de terminar la limpieza. Cuando Johanna se fue todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio.

-Kendall- dijo Logan rompiendo aquel silencio

-¿Que sucede Logan?- dije neutro

-Quiero hablar sobre lo que sucedio ayer- dijo acercandose a mi

-No hay nada que hablar ya deje todo claro en la nota, creo que eso de ser amigos no funciono- dije sin mirarlo

-Kendall por favor, sabes que eso de ser amigos fue porque yo no puedo estar sin ti, no soportaba el estar lejos de ti- decia acercandose aun mas

De un momento a otro ya me tenia acorralado contra la pared creo que se le esta haciendo costumbre esto.

-Logan por favor no lo hagas mas dificil- dije tratando de alejarlo pero como siempre fue imposible

-Te necesito Kendall por favor, yo te amo- dijo cortando el espacio entre nosotros y besandome

Trate de no responder, trate de pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo a Javier pero no pude mas que rendirme ante Logan y corresponder a su beso que se torno en un apasionado beso. Pronto Logan comenzo a besar mi cuello y a meter sus manos bajo mi playera acariciando mi torso en ese momento trate de alejarlo ahora si pero de nuevo fue imposible. Cuando menos acorde Logan y yo ya estabamos haciendo el amor de nuevo, no cabe duda que Logan me hace perder la cordura, cuando terminamos nos quedamos un momento acostados y abrazados.

-Logan, siento que esto te de esperanzas pero deberas no puedo, esta no era la manera de arreglar las cosas y sobre todo no puedo lastimar a Javier asi que perdoname si plante en ti falsas esperanzas dije serio

-No te preocupes Kendall, pero sigamos siendo amigos de todas formas ya comprobe lo que necesitaba- dijo serio tambien

Eso me confundio asi que no hice otra cosa mas que asentir y despues de eso bajamos para continuar con la limpieza. Sin duda estar cerca de Logan sera un poco mas incomodo ahora.

Dos meses han pasado desde la fiesta y sus consecuencias, Carlos y Jo han logrado arreglar sus pleitos aunque he notado a Carlos muy raro, Logan y yo no cruzamos palabras si no es estrictamente necesario aunque a veces suele mandatme miradas coquetas, he tratado de estar bien con Javier pero me es imposible no sentirme incomodo cuando el trata de llegar mas alla pues me es imposible no pensar en Logan. Justo ahora estamos en mi habitacion recostados y abrazados.

-Lo siento Javi, nada me gustaria mas que estar contigo pero de verdad no me siento listo- le dije serio

-No te preocupes Kendall yo te entiendo- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla

Lamento mucho mentirle pero la verdad no quiero lastimarlo ademas lo que sucedio entre Logan y yo no fue importante asi que mejor no volver a mencionarlo.

POV Logan

Estos ultimos dos meses han sido extraños, desde mi cumpleaños tengo la sensacion de que alguien me esta siguiendo pero no se porque tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico o algo por el estilo, en fin, ayer vi a Kendall y Javier juntos y no pude evitar hervir de los celos; desde que descubri que Kendall no puede resistirse ante mi trato de aprovechar cada momento para provocarlo. Al llegar me estacione junto al auto de Kendall, al ir caminando rumbo a la entrada de la escuela no pude evitar sentirme vigilado de nuevo, es algo completamente extraño.

Entre al salon de quimica y ahi estaba Carlos, guardando un lugar junto a el para mi hace tiempo que lo noto nervioso le he preguntado que sucede pero me dice que todo esta bien lo cual se que es una mentira.

Justo cuando tome asiento su celular sono, al parecer era un mensaje el se puso muy tenso me dijo que ya volvia se levanto y se fue, esta cada vez mas extraño.

POV Carlos

Estoy rumbo a la azotea de la escuela, ella me pidio verla ahi ya no puedo mas con esto, no soporto la maldita presion.

-Aqui estoy ¿Que quieres?- dije desinteresado

-A ti- dijo lascivamente y se lanzo sobre mi besandome

Jamas respondo a sus besos, porque no soporto sus besos, como siempre termine teniendo sexo con ella, si solamente sexo a ella jamas podria hacerle el amor porque no la amo si hago esto es por una razon.

-Tienes que cooperar mas Carlitos no querras que le entregue a Jo nuestras fotos intimas de la fiesta de Logan- decia arrogante

-Por supuesto que no Camille pero no me pidas que coopere mas porque es lo mas que puedo cooperar, no puedo fingir algo que no siento- dije terminando de vestirme

Despues de eso me fui, mientras ella gritaba que esperara su siguiente mensaje para nuestro proximo encuentro, ya no puedo mas todo esto lo hago para no lastimar a Jo aunque tal vez termine lastimandola por el momento no quiero arriesgarla ni a ella ni a nuestro bebe; parece que una fuerte tormenta se desato por mi terrible y fatal error.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: De rupturas y sorpresas

POV Kendall

-Te juro que ya no puedo Jo, el remordimiento me esta matando- decia frustrado

Le habia pedido a Jo que caminaramos por la escuela antes de entrar a clases necesitaba sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro y me estaba matando.

-Kendall creo que lo mejor sera que hables con Javier, mira solo estas fingiendo una relacion que ya no existe tu mismo has dicho que si comenzaste a sentir amor por Javier pero despues de volver a estar con Logan esos sentimientos se fueron- decia Jo mirandome con su cara de deja de hacerte el tonto

-Jamas dije eso tal vez lo di a entender pero no lo dije, ademas si siento algo por Javi es que el me hace sentir todo eso que Logan tambien, me hace sentir a salvo y muy querido- dije aun mas frustrado

-Bueno para clarar tu confusion y sin tomar parte por ninguno de los dos tu sabes que amas a Logan- dijo seria

-Si pero creo que tambien amo a Javier, haberme acostado con Logan fue solo un error-

En ese momento vi como de una puerta y completamente sobresaltado salia Javier, yo solo abri mis ojos completamente y me tense.

-¿Que hiciste que? ¿Con quien?- grito Javier furico

-Qu..que fue lo que escuchaste- tartamudee nervioso

-Bueno escuche como decias tan quitado de la pena que te acostaste con Logan- decia enojado

-Creo que yo mejor los dejo- dijo Jo corriendo rumbo al salon de clases

-Dejame explicarte Javi- dije acercandome a el

-No me digas Javi, crei que eras diferente Kendall pero sabia que tenia razon en estar celoso de Logan- dijo lleno de rabia en su voz

-Escuchame por favor- decia tratando de calmarlo

-Te escuche suficiente y mira con lo que me saliste no eres mas que un chico facil, apuesto a que con una sola palabra de Logan y tu ya estabas en su cama- dijo despectivo

Eso si me dolio, tal vez me equivoque y no puse suficiente distancia con Logan pero de eso a aceptar sus insultos.

-Basta Javier- grite soltandole una cachetada -Estoy de acuerdo me equivoque y si no supe poner distancia con Logan pero tampoco es para que me insultes- dije dolido

-Sabes que Kendall, ni siquiera senti dolor con tu cachetada porque me duele mas el corazon de como lo pisoteaste, creo que esta de mas decirlo pero terminamos- dijo comenzando a llorar y despues de eso se marcho

Yo tambien rompi en llanto y comence a deslizarme por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

POV James

El estar de nuevo tan cerca de Kendall hizo renacer en mi todos esos viejos sentimientos por el, creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de Kendall Knight lastima que este de novio con el hermano de Carlos aunque tal vez si hago mi luchita voltee a verme de nuevo.

Justo ahora voy por uno de los pasillos rumbo a la cafeteria para comenzar a preparar todo antes del almuerzo, a lo lejos vi venir a Kendall completamente desconsolado y llorando. Me apresure a acercarme a el.

-Kendall ¿Que te sucede?- pregunte preocupado tomando su hombro

-Ja..Javier termino conmigo- decia con su voz entrecortada

No pregunte mas y por inercia lo abrace para tratar de calmarlo, tal vez sea egoista pero esta puede ser mi oportunidad para estar con el. Lo lleve conmigo adentro de la cafeteria y ya que estuvo mas calmado le pedi que me contara lo que sucedio parece que si fue una situacion dificil y al parecer Javier no era mi unico obstaculo para volver con Kenny pues al parecer Logan aun sigue muy presente.

-Gracias por escucharme James eres un gran amigo- dijo y despues me dio un abrazo y se despidio de mi

-No por mucho Kenny pronto espero ser algo mas que un amigo- dije para mi mismo

Despues de eso el se fue y yo comence a limpiar mesas y acomodar todo.

POV Kendall

Bien ya perdi mi primera hora definitivamente asi que no me queda mas que esperar mi siguiente clase, en ese momento veo pasar a un apurado Logan justo a lado mio, iba tan apurado que no me noto; eso es algo inusual. La campana sono para la siguiente clase y corri a encontrarme con Jo, caminamos juntos a clase de literatura y le conte todo lo sucedido con Javier. Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas me alegra que por fin llego el almuerzo muero de hambre.

-Han sentido como si alguien los vigilara- preguntaba Logan sentado junto a mi algo paranoico

-¿Porque? ¿Crees que alguien te persigue?- pregunte esceptico

-Podria jurar que vi a alguien observandome desde fuera durante todas las clases- decia aun mas paranoico

-Creo que ya te perdimos- decia Jo divertida

-Si te hemos perdido deberias dejar de ver peliculas de terror- decia Carlos igual de divertido que Jo

-Son unos tontos- dijo y todos comenzamos a reir

Despues de aquel divertido momento, regresamos a clases todo volvio a ser aburrimiento y fastidio, al terminar las clases lo que mas queria era ir a casa, pero para mi mala suerte el auto no queria encender.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- no vi en que momento habia llegado Logan

-Si no hay intenciones ocultas en tu propuesta, si- dije serio

Para mi desgracia tendria que ir yo solo pues Carlos y Jo se habian ido al doctor para el chequeo mensual de Jo, subi a la camioneta de Logan en el lugar del copiloto, despues subio el y arranco.

Todo era un incomodo silencio como lo venia siendo desde hace dias.

-Hay un auto que nos sigue- dijo Logan mirando el retrovisor

-¿Que?- dije confundido

-Un auto esta siguiendonos- decia acelerando

-Estas loco quien nos seguiria- dije exceptico

-No lo se pero voy a averiguarlo- dijo acelerando aun mas que antes

En ese momento parecia que estabamos en una persecusion como las de las peliculas, no se a donde ibamos porque Logan ya se habia desviado del camino a casa.

-Logan !Basta¡ Estas loco nadie nos sigue- gritaba un tanto asustado

El no respondia y solo miraba el retrovisor y despues al frente, pronto nos detuvimos al buscar un indicio de donde estabamos note que era el mirador, Logan me indico que bajara del auto y me llevo hasta detras de unos arbustos para asi lograr observar quien nos seguia, yo trate de negarme pero estaba siendo llevado contra mi voluntad.

Todo esto es una idiotez, estoy seguro que nadie va a llegar porque nadie nos sigue, Logan se ha vuelto demasiado loco; pasaron 30 minutos y cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar me trague mis palabras al ver como un auto se estacionaba justo atras de la camioneta de Logan, en ese momento vi como Logan salto de entre los arbustos parandose tras aquel auto.

POV Logan

Sabia que no estaba loco, ahora mismo sabre quien me ha estado siguiendo estos meses.

-Sal! Vamos da la cara, muestra quien eres y porque me has estado siguiendo- grite furioso golpeando el portaequipaje

No obtuve respuesta alguna ni movimiento dentro del auto, volvi a golpear el portaequipaje, en ese momento vi como la puerta del conductor se abria asi que me acerque hasta ahi, espere a que quien fuera que me estuviera siguiendo saliera. Cuando por fin salio e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y me emcaro, lo vi era un hombre de unos 30 o 40 un poco mas alto que yo con un sombrero, gabardina y lentes oscuros.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte expectante

El no respondio y unicamente se quito los letes oscuros, al ver aquellos ojos me quede completamente helado, no puede ser, no pudo haberme encontrado, no deberia estar aqui.

-¿Tu?- pregunte aterrado


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: De escalofriantes regresos

POV Logan

-¿Tu?- pregunte aterrado -¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como me encontraste?-

-Me tarde mucho pero por fin logre dar contigo hijo, escucha vine a..- decia nostalgico

-No me importa a que has venido, me tomo años olvidarme de ti y de lo que me hiciste, vete alejate de mi- dije rabioso y sali corriendo de ahi sin importarme nada

POV Kendall

¿Hijo? Lo llamo hijo, el debe ser el padre de Logan pero crei que estaba en prision, esto es una locura, sali de entre los arbustos y con un poco de miedo me acerque a aquel hombre.

-Disculpe ¿Es usted el sr. Mitchell?- pregunte temeroso tocando su hombro

El volteo para ver quien habia preguntado, note que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Si ¿Tu quien eres jovencito?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-Soy Kendall Knight ex novio de Logan- dije un tanto triste por su situacion

-Entonces tu conoces a Logan, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a hablar con el?- dijo con in toque de esperanza en su voz

-No lo se, yo conozco toda su historia y la verdad tal vez sea un poco dificil, no es que me incumba pero de verdad lo lastimo mucho- dije serio

-Lo se chico pero he venido a pedirle perdon y tratar de enmendar mi error, se que es practicamente imposible pero no pierdo nada con intentar ¿No crees?- decia apunto del llanto

-Tiene razon, escuche sera mejor que se vata debo buscar a Logan y le prometo que tratare de convencerlo para que lo busque- dije dando una calida sonrisa.

El me devolvio una sonrisa y me entrego una tarjeta con sus datos para despues volver a subir a su auto y marcharse de aquel lugar.

Ahora debo buscar a Logan, donde pudo haber ido, camine un poco y al llegar cerca de un gran y viejo arbol alcance a escuchar unos sollozos, debe ser Logan; camine mas rapido para acercarme a aquel lugar, y efectivamente pegado al tronco de aquel arbol hecho un ovillo estaba Logan.

-Logan ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado

-S.s..si- dijo entre lagrimas

-Vamos Logan no debes hacerte el fuerte conmigo, se que es dificil todo esto recuerda yo pase por una situacion parecida- dije sentandome a su lado

-Pero...yo no soy tan fuerte Kendall, no tratandose de el, sabes pense que jamas lo veria de nuevo, desde que deje de verlo en mis pesadillas pense que por fin se habia ido pero me equivoque, regreso, regreso- decia aumentando su llanto

-No Logan, recuerda tu me enseñaste a ser fuerte, se que el no quiere hacerte daño y aunque quisiera tu sabes que ahora ya no puede lograrlo, eres alguien muy fuerte Logan Mitchell jamas lo dudes- dije y lo abrace

Despues de eso se tranquilizo un poco y caminamos de nuevo rumbo a la camioneta que para nuestra buena suerte se habia quedado sin gasolina.

-¿Y ahora como regresaremos?- pregunte frustrado

-Tendremos que caminar hasta la carretera y tal vez encontremos quien nos de un aventon- decia muy quitado de la pena comenzando a caminar

-Estas loco ¿Y si no encontramos a nadie? Ademas ambos tenemos celulares podemos llamar a alguien que venga por nosotros- dije sacando mi celular del bolsillo

Bien, esto debe ser un mal karma o algo xque mi telefono no tenia señal y me imagino que el de Logan tampoco. Trate de hablar con el pero al levantar la vista de mi telefono Logan ya estaba un poco lejos asi que corri hasta donde el estaba.

Llevamos caminando demasiado tiempo y aun no hay rastros de nadie que nos pueda dar un aventon, la carretera era practicamente un desierto y parecia que estaba por comenzar a llover.

-Podemos parar estoy cansado- dije fatigado

-Si paramos ahora, se hara de noche y si ahora ya esta oscuro por la lluvia que se aproxima sin duda la noche sera todavia mas negra- decia Logan mientras seguia caminando

Yo no hice mas que seguirlo a pesar de mi cansancio.

-Ya por favor descansemos te lo pido- dije sentandome en una roca a lado de la carretera

-No seas lloron Kendall ya casi llegamos- decia continuando su camino

-De que hablas no hay rastros de civilizacion, ni si quiera puedo ver alguna casa, estamos en la nada practicamente- dije cansado

-Vamos ¿Que quieres que te cargue?- dijo ironico

-No seria mala idea- dije ironico

El solo rodo sus ojos y comenzo a caminar de nuevo. De pronto una gran lluvia comenzo a caer sobre nosotros.

-Genial- dije ironico

Logan regreso hacia donde yo estaba y tomo mi mano para levantarme de la roca en la que estaba sentado y volviera a caminar junto a el.

-Vamos debemos darnos prisa, estoy seguro que cerca hay una estacion de servicio desde ahi podemos llamar a alguien- dijo sonriendo

Al levantarme de la roca casi caigo al resvalarme por el fango que se habia formado gracias a la lluvia, y digo casi porque Logan me tomo entre sus brazos evitando la caida. Y como se imaginaran quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que nuestros alientos se juntaban y si Logan y yo compartimos un dulce beso bajo la lluvia pero esta vez fui yo quien se lo robo, no cabe duda que despues de todo y a pesar de que aun siento que esta mal por lo sucedido con Javi, algo jamas cambiara pues Logan siempre sera mi tormenta favorita.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: De oportunidades desperdiciadas y nuevos problemas

 **Espero y disfruten este capitulo :***

POV Kendall

Desde aquel dia Logan y yo decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad claro accediendo a ir poco a poco pues aun esta muy reciente lo de Javier y para ser sinceros si me dolio un poco; en este momento me encuentro en mi habitacion escribiendo en mi cuaderno azul, al terminar de escribir escuche como tocaban mi ventana y despues comenzaba a escucharse musica, me acerque para ver de que se trataba y ahi bajo mi ventana estaba Logan con una guitarra.

Al abrir la ventana comenzo a cantar, era una de mis canciones favoritas, All of me de John Legend, oirla cantada por Logan era algo hermoso no cabe duda que jamas dejare de sorprenderme de las actitudes de Logan, no cabe duda que redescubri todo el amor que sentia por el, cuando termino la cancion le dije que subiera hasta mi habitacion y cuando entro lo bese dulcemente, despues ambos nos recostamos en la cama abrazados.

-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?- decia Logan besando mi cabeza

-Fue hermoso, no tenia idea de que sabias tocar la guitarra y ademas cantar- dije abrazandome mas a el

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi Kendall Knight- dijo divertido

Esa noche el se quedo a dormir ahi pero no piensen mal unicamente dormimos, asi abrazados toda la noche.

POV Carlos

Otra maldita noche de insomnio, ya no puedo, no puedo mas todo el chantaje de Camille me tiene agotado pero si me rehuso pondre en riesgo todo lo que tengo con jo, si tal vez suene estupido e ilogico y contraproducente pero no encuentro algo mas que hacer en donde Jo o mi bebe no salgan dañados, creo que esta sera otra noche dificil.

POV Kendall

Al dia siguiente, Logan salio temprano de mi casa para ir a la suya a ducharse y cambiar su ropa para asi irnos a la escuela, en mi auto pues al parecer su camioneta sufrio de robo de autopartes al haberla dejado en aquel desierto lugar.

Yo tambien me di una ducha y me aliste para la escuela, al salir de mi habitacion fui interceptado por Jo.

-Asi que anoche tu y Logan durmieron juntos- dijo arqueando sus cejas

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso me espias?- dije divertido

-Claro que no, bueno un poco ademas anoche no pude evitar escuchar la serenata que te trajo- decia picandome las costillas

-Fue hermoso Jo creo que ahora si todo entre Logan y yo ha vuelto a estar bien- dije sonriendo

-Que bueno me alegro por ustedes mira que ya han pasado suficientes tormentas- dijo comprensiva

-¿Y Carlos?- pregunte mientras bajabamos las escaleras

-Se quedara en casa al parecer no ha dormido bien ademas ha estado un poco extraño estos dias tal vez es porque no ha conseguido trabajo desde que lo corrieron de la pizzeria- dijo intranquila

-Tal vez Logan pueda hablar con el encargado de la cafeteria y conseguirle algo- dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Despues de desayunar, Jo y yo subimos al auto para salir y estacionarme frente a casa de Logan y que al tocar el claxon este saliera para subir al auto; despues de todo eso partimos rumbo a la escuela, todos nos miraban a mi y a Logan al vernos tomados de la mano sobretodo Javier que parecia triste pero con una mirada aniquiladora hacia Logan. No preste atencion y continuamos caminando, todo avanzo con tranquilidad, nada fuera de lo normal, me encontraba en mi casillero buscando mis libros para la siguiente clase cuando fui interceptado por Javier, no habia hablado con el desde hace dos semanas cuando terminamos.

-Hola Kendall- dijo serio

-Hola Javier- dije neutro sin apartar la vista de mi casillero

Cuando termine de sacar los libros y cerrar el casillero el se coloco frente a mi

-¿Sucede algo?- dije un tanto confundido ya que el solo se me quedaba viendo

Cuando menos lo imagine el me jalo hacia el y me beso, un beso que por supuesto no correspondi.

POV Logan

Estaba rumbo a clase de gimnasia cuando vi algo que me quedo helado, Javier besando a Kendall, corri hacia donde estaban y rapidamente tome a Javier de la camisa apartandolo de Kendall y dandole un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo, pronto se levanto y se abalanzo sobre mi golpeandome tambien.

POV Kendall

-Basta Logan, Javier- grite tratando de separarlos

Claro que no funciono parecian dos animales, nada podia separarlos, de pronto vi a mi lado un balde lleno de agua que tome y se los arroje a ambos para tratar de separarlos, lo cual parecio funcionar

-Ambos son unos idiotas- grite furioso mientras ellos me veian desconcertados

-Kendall, lo siento trata de entenderme- decia Logan arrepentido

-No, basta, te di una oportunidad Logan y la desaprovechaste me demostraste que sigues siendo el mismo celoso de siempre- dije frustrado

-¿Celoso?- dijo tratando de parecer confundido

-Si, celoso, tu sabes que te le fuiste a los golpes a Javier no unicamente porque me estuviera besando, lo golpeaste porque tienes miedo que estuviera saliendo con el tambien- dije aun frustrado -Saben que no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes dos y antes de que lo preguntes, si Logan terminamos, de nuevo- dije para despues dar media vuelta y alejarme de ahi

Rompi en llanto pero esta vez no era un llanto de tristreza era un llanto de frustracion y de coraje parece que mi vida es una eterna montaña rusa ademas de una eterna temporada de tormentas.

POV James

Me encontraba saliendo de la cafeteria, debia ir a la oficina del director para entregarle una lista de lo que hacia falta en la cafeteria, de pronto vi a Kendall acercarse y al parecer estaba llorando.

-Kendall ¿Que te sucede?- pregunte preocupado y el se detuvo en seco junto a mi sin dejar de llorar.

Trataba de articular palabras pero de el solo salian sollozos, por inercia lo abrace y el devolvio aquel abrazo parece que eso fue suficiente para calmarlo.

-Ahora me diras que pasa- dije aun preocupado

-Logan y Javier se pelearon porque Javier me beso y Logan nos vio y se le fue a los golpes asi que termine la relacion que habia retomado con Logan por su inmadurez- dijo con la voz aun un poco entrecortada

No podia creerlo, parece que de una forma un poco cruel el destino me ha acercado de nuevo a Kendall, despues de un rato el comenzo a romper aquel abrazo y lo mas rapido posible le plante un beso.

-Te amo Kendall Knight- me apresure a decir despues de terminar aquel beso

POV Kendall

Lo que me faltaba un enamorado mas, parece que tengo un iman para los problemas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Buscando reconciliaciones parte 1

POV Kendall

Bueno despues de todo ese lio decidi salir de la escuela y no volver por lo menos hasta mañana, no creo poder aguantar a tres chicos tras de mi simplemente pensarlo era agobiante. Al llegar a casa me encontre completamente solo, antes de irme le deje mis llaves a Carlos para que regresara a casa junto con Jo. Subi a mi habitacion y al ver por la ventana que daba justo hacia la casa de Logan pude ver como Johanna y el padre de Logan discutian, unos minutos despues vi como aquella discusion termino dando Johanna la ultima palabra; sali de mi casa y logre alcanzar al señor Mitchell.

-Señor Mitchell espere- grite desde la acera antes de que comenzara a alejarse

-¿Que sucede? Kendall ¿Cierto?- pregunto dudoso

-Si, alcance a ver que usted y Johanna discutian ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunte aunque la respuesta fuera obvia

-La verdad esta todo peor que la ultima vez no esperaba que lo tomaran bien pero al menos esperaba que me dejaran hablar- dijo triste

-Lo siento, sabe pero es que lo que hizo fue algo realmente doloroso; no pretendo hacerlo sentir peor pero no es facil superar algo asi- dije serio

-Lo se Kendall pero hay algo por lo que estoy aqui- dijo serio

Despues de eso me invito a caminar con el y la razon de su regreso me dejo helado ahora mas que nunca debo hacer que Logan hable con el; lo dificil sera hacerlo sin que intente lanzarce sobre mi, pero valdra la pena intentarlo.

POV Logan

Bien creo que todo lo sucedido con Kendall esta por solucionarse bueno eso espero porque el mensaje que me envio para que lo viera en el parque urgentemente podia ser algo tanto bueno como malo; me estoy acercado y logro divisarlo a lo lejos bajo un gran arbol mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo se ve tan hermoso haciendo eso.

-Aqui estoy ¿Y bien de que querias hablar? ¿Es algo sobre nosotros?- pregunte parandome frente a el

-No- dijo tajante -Y antes de que comiences a reprochar se que me precipite con mi decision sobre nosotros pero no me retracto tal vez asi aprendas que los golpes no son la solucion para todo- dijo serio

Yo solo rode mis ojos y frunci el ceño.

-Si creo que lo entiendo pero si no es sobre nosotros sobre que quieres hablar entonces- pregunte curioso

-Es sobre tu padre- dijo aun serio

-Te ahorrare tiempo con eso, no quiero saber nada relacionado con el- dije tajante

-Pero esto es importante Logan debes escucharlo- dijo preocupado

-No me importa nada sobre el entiendelo y si es de el de quien me ibas a hablar mejor me voy- dije a punto de marcharme

El se levanto y me tomo del brazo impidiendo que me fuera

-Vamos Logan no seas inmaduro- dijo suplicante

Yo solo me quede callado estuve a punto de ceder cuando de pronto fuimos interrumpidos.

POV Kendall

Genial cuando Logan comenzaba a ceder debian aparecerse Javier y James.

-Kendall que sorpresa encontrarte aqui- dijeron ambos al unisono

-Si no les importa estamos en medio de algo importante asi que les agradeceria se fueran- les dijo Logan cortante

-No trates de acapararlo Mitchell- dijo Javier

-Si no eres su dueño- secundo James

-Espera se porque Javier esta aqui ¿Pero que haces aqui tu James?- pregunto Logan confundido

-Bueno yo tambien quiero una oportunidad con Kendall- dijo James orgulloso

-¿Enserio? Pues creo que pierdes tu tiempo- contestaron Javier y Logan al mismo tiempo

Aquello se convirtio en una discusion sin sentido por parte de los tres chicos asi que aproveche su distraccion para salir de ahi, debo pensar como hacer que Logan hable con su padre. Cuando llegue a casa todo estaba oscuro, salvo la luz del cuarto de Jo y Carlos; subi para tratar de hablar con Jo supuse que estaria ahi pero me equivoque el unico ahi era Carlos con un semblante de extrema preocupacion.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte desde la puerta

-Si- dijo serio

-¿Seguro? No me lo tomes a mal pero no te ves bien- dije preocupado

-Si es todo esto del bebe y mi trabajo lo que me mantiene un poco agobiado- dijo aun serio

-Esta bien pero si necesitas hablar sabes que cuentas conmigo- dije amigable

El solo respondio con un seco gracias pense en preguntarle por Jo pero decidi dejarlo deacansar.

Despues de eso me encerre en mi habitacion hasta que oscurecio; todo el dia estuve pensando en como hacer que Logan hable con su padre, al parecer tenia la idea perfecta, sali de mi cuarto por la ventana y cruce la calle hasta la casa de Logan, subi por un arbol hasta alcanzar su ventana, toque esperando me abriera pasaron unos minutos y por fin lo hizo.

-Kendall ¿Que haces aqui?- lucia adormilado

Y no era para menos pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

-Vine a terminar nuestra conversacion- dije serio

-Te lo dije no quiero saber nada sobre mi padre por que no puedes entender que...-

-A tu padre solo le quedan 2 meses de vida- lo interrumpi era ahora o nunca

Su rostro no tenia ninguna expresion, creo que esa misma fue mi reaccion al enterarme.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Buscando reconciliaciones parte 2

POV Kendall

-¿Que?- dijo aturdido por la noticia sentandose al borde de su cama

-Como lo escuchas tu padre te busco porque quiere reconciliarse contigo antes de morir- dije entristecido

El no dijo nada simplemente se quedo mirando un punto fijo en el suelo para despues romper en llanto, jamas espere eso asi que me sente a su lado frotando su espalda esperando reconfortarlo.

-Jamas quise que esto sucediera, si me lastimo demasiado pero jamas desearia su muerte- decia entre lagrimas

-Tranquilo, ahora mas que nunca lo que el necesita es tu apoyo-

-Pero no se como darselo, no se si pueda Kendall todo esto es demasiado para mi, se que ahora mas que nunca debo dejar los rencores de lado pero no se como apoyarlo porque aun me duele todo lo que el me lastimo- dijo aun entre llanto

Me quede a su lado hasta que el llanto ceso, estaba a punto de irme pero senti como sujeto mi brazo.

-Duerme conmigo por favor- suplico

No pude decirle que no a aquellos ojos tristes llenos de miedo y dolor. Logan me abrazo toda la noche, el se quedo dormido al instante pero yo tarde un poco mas pues esto me hacia pensar en la relacion que habia terminado si lo repito fue drastica la desicion pero creo que fue lo mejor; a la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano tratando de no despertar a Logan, sali de su casa rumbo a la mia, al llegar llame al señor Mitchell para acordar que lo veria en la cafeteria en la que Logan trabaja despues de clases.

La escuela hoy fue un tanto agotadora, no supe ni de que forma logre librarme de James y Javier para que no estuvieran tras de mi cada minuto sin embargo fui yo quien perseguio a Logan, me preocupaba lo vi completamente decaido; al finalizar las clases invente la excusa que supuse seria demasiado convincente para poder llevar a Logan a su trabajo, el aun con su mal estado de animo acepto; despues de que lo deje busque otro pretexto para quedarme ahi esperando al señor Mitchell, pasaron unos minutos y el llego justo cuando el entro un gran estruendo se escucho al parecer Logan habia dejado caer una charola inmediatamente Jett lo ayudo y yo me dirigi hacia donde estaba el señor Mitchell, lo acompañe hacia uno de los privados para que se sentara despues fui por Logan y lo lleve hasta donde estaba su padre, los deje solos esperando que esto funcionara.

POV Logan

No sabia que decir encontrarme a solas con mi padre me traia demasiados malos recuerdos, me hacia sentir temeroso e incomodo como el silencio que nos envolvia.

-Logan- dijo mi padre rompiendo aquel silencio -Perdon- dijo cabizbajo

No sabia que decir, me sentia de una forma muy culpable porque el estaba al borde de la muerte y yo no podia sentirme tan triste como quisiera.

-Perdon ¿Porque? Por hacerme vivir con miedo de que llegara la noche y mamá se fuera dejandome contigo, por hacerme vivir temeroso de estar en mi propia casa, por causarme pesadillas, por costarle a mi madre años de terapia, porque sabes una cosa te admiraba antes de eso papá eras mi superheroe pero despues del daño que me hiciste te volviste mi peor miedo- dije descargando todo aquello que aun tenia guardado y rompiendo en llanto

Sucedio lo mismo con el, tambien rompio en llanto.

-Lo siento pero debia sacar todo eso y antes de que me lo digas se que solo tienes dos meses de vida y quiero que sepas que no es por eso que te perdonare es porque apesar de todo aprendi a dejar los rencores de lado, se que las cicatrices estaran ahi siempre pero apesar de todo eres mi padre y quiero que almenos tus ultimos dias puedas disfrutarlos feliz para devolverte aquella poca de felicidad que alguna vez me diste- dije limpiando mis lagrimas

Despues de eso ambos nos abrazamos y despues de eso regrese a mis labores, el se fue junto con Kendall y quedamos en mantenernos en contacto.

Han pasado dos semanas de eso, al parecer todo va bien con papá me ha acompañado e incluso me ha aconsejado para lograr ganarme de nuevo a Kendall; jamas imagine volver a estar bien con papá creo que el estar cerca de la muerte hace reflexionar a las personas.

POV Kendall

Las dos semanas mas agobiantes de mi vida no he podido quitarme de encima a Logan, Javier y James, justo ahora logre escabullirme de ellos pues decidi pasar el almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela, lamentablemente la hora del almuerzo ha terminado y debo regresar a la realidad, no he terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando los tres ya estan sobre mi preguntandome donde habia estado.

-BASTA- grite furioso -Escuchen entiendo que los tres quieran estar conmigo pero es frustrante que esten persiguiendome todo el dia, no puedo ni siquiera respirar-

-Bueno que propones entonces- dijo James serio

-Si creo que debes elegir a uno- dijo Javier

-Esta bien a cada uno de ustedes les dare una oportunidad de que me vayan conquistando poco a poco, antes elegire tener una cita con los tres, James sera el primero, despues Loga y por ultimo Javier despues de eso ustedes deberan ingeniarselas y basta de perseguirme- dije y sali corriendo antes de escuchar cualquier protesta

POV Carlos

Basta ya no puedo mas, no puedo con mas noches de insomnio justo ahora estoy rumbo a una de las citas de Camille pero esta sera la ultima, al llegar se abalanza sobre mi besandome la alejo bruscamente.

-Basta Camille esto se termino- dije cortante

-Si como digas ahora vamos que muero de ansias porque me hagas tuya- dijo lasciva

-Hablo enserio, no pienso seguir con esto fui un imbecil al caer en tus juegos, pero se termino envia las fotos a Jo si quieres te aseguro que podre explicarselo y tal vez confie en mi, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando amas a alguien- dije y sali de aquel lugar

Solamente podia escuchar como gritaba que me arrepentiria tal vez lo haria pero al menos ya era libre.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Se desata el peligro

POV Camille

Nadie me rechaza, nadie se resiste a mi, nadie.

-Camille ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque era tan urgente que nos vieramos?- dijo lucy entrando al baño

-El idiota de Carlos me rechazo prefirio a la imbecil esa de Jo- dije furiosa

-Bueno tu sabias que el la ama asi que no veo el porque de tu enojo- dijo seria

Yo le lance una mirada fulminante y ella solo agacho la mirada.

-No me interesa el debia ser mio yo lo queria para mi ahora si va a saber lo que es sufrir- dije furiosa

-¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto temerosa

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras-

Tome mi telefono y envie unos cuantos archivos, en ese momento el telefono de lucy sono, ella lo tomo y quedo sorprendida de lo que vio.

POV Kendall

No puede ser, no puedo creer lo que Carlos le hizo a Jo, estaba camino al estacionamiento pues debia llegar a casa ya que Jo estaba ahi debia estar con ella.

-Kendall ¿Donde esta Jo?- me pregunto Carlos caminando junto a mi

-No creo que te importe mucho- conteste cortante

-¿Porque me dices eso?- pregunto confundido

-Como que porque, mira esto y dime si lo entiendes- dije mostrandole mi telefono

Su cara reflejaba una completa sorpresa y preocupacion.

-¿Donde esta Jo Kendall? Tengo que explicarle todo esto- dijo temeroso

-Que le vas a explicar que te acostabas con Camille no creo que haya mucho que explicar- dije cortante

-Por favor Kendall, eso no es lo que parece todo tiene una clara explicacion dime donde esta Jo porfavor- dijo suplicante

-Voy a encontrarme con ella, se fue a casa porque se sentia mal- dije preocupado

Despues de eso ambos salimos de la escuela entre murmullos y cuchicheos, al llegar a casa todo estaba en absoluto silencio como la calma antes de una gran tormenta. Carlos y yo subimos rumbo a la habitacion y ahi encontramos a Jo.

-Jo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Carlos temeroso

Jo no respondia unicamente permanecia sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque me hiciste esto?- dijo despues de unos minutos con la voz entrecortada -Porque si decias amarme tanto me engañaste de una manera tan ruin- dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Dejame explicarte lo que sucedio, Camille...- decia Carlos con la voz entrecortada tambien

-Si ya lo se todo ella me lo dijo, pero como es que no confiaste en mi para decirme lo sucedido, como es que creiste que prestar a ese estupido juego que terminaria lastimandome mas-

-Fui un estupido perdoname, no pense lo que hacia, disculpame- decia Carlos arrodillandose frente a Jo y comenzando a llorar

Jo se levanto y lo alejo de ella, iba a decir algo cuando de pronto sujeto su vientre.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunte asustado

-Ouch, no se me duele mucho-

De pronto vi como bajo ella se formaba un charco al parecer habia roto la fuente.

-Rompiste la fuente- dijo Carlos igual de asustado que yo

-Pero apenas estabas por cumplir 7 meses, tenemos que llevarte al hospital- dije aun asustado

Carlos me ayudo a llevarla al auto era tanto su dolor que no se opuso a que Carlos la tocara, al llegar al hospital inmediatamente la subieron a una camilla y se la llevaron donde el doctor, unos minutos despues nos informaron que debian inducirle el parto, llame a mi padre, a Johanna y a Logan. Despues de eso tome asiento junto a Carlos en la sala de espera.

-Carlos, sabes en el tiempo que llevamos tratandonos he llegado a considerarte un gran amigo pero creo que esta vez si cometiste un gran error- dije comprensivo

-Lo se Kendall, soy el imbecil mas grande el mundo- dijo frustrado

-Escucha conozco a Jo y se que esto tardara mucho en superarlo creeme es un gran dolor el que debe sentir; lo que debes hacer ahora es darle su espacio y no tratar de forzar las cosas-

-Gracias Kendall- dijo un poco mas tranquilo

Despues de eso vi entrar a Logan y camine hacia el.

-¿Como esta todo en la escuela?- dije preocupado

-Nadie deja de murmurar sobre lo sucedido con Carlos y Camille creo que seran unas semanas dificiles- decia frunciendo el ceño

-Vaya que lo seran sobre todo cuando Jo regrese a la escuela- dije preocupado

Unas horas despues un doctor nos informo que Jo estaba muy debilitada y sus bebes debian permanecer en observacion pues debido a que nacieron mucho antes estaban un poco debiles.

POV Camille

*Llamada telefonica*

-Si, hice todo tal cual el plan pero no logre mantener a Carlos a mi lado- dije frustrada

-No te preocupes, ya veras que mas pronto de lo que imaginas lo tendras a tus pies ahora ve planeando el siguiente golpe- decia aquel misterioso hombre

-Si, lo se ahora vamos tras Logan, Kendall y quien se interponga en nuestro camino- dije maliciosa

POV Normal

Parece que una nueva tormenta esta por llegar.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Kendall, James y La Cita

 **Aqui un nuevo capitulo espero y sea de su agrado, disfruten :***

POV Kendall

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Jo salio del hospital, aun no le permiten tener a sus bebes pues deben estar en una incubadora; en este momento me estoy preparando para mi cita con James, sin duda sera un dia decisivo.

POV James

Hoy es mi cita con Kendall, no puedo evitar estar emocionado aunque en el fondo se que lo que me dira no es muy bueno que digamos pero el que no arriesga no gana, sin duda hoy sera un dia decisivo.

POV Kendall

Bien aqui estoy, en un restaurante no muy lujoso pero si bien decorado, veo entrar a James con una gran sonrisa y unas flores en la mano.

-Disculpa la tardanza- me dijo apenado -Son para ti- dijo entregandome las flores

-Gracias- dije sonriendo

Despues de eso se sento frente a mi.

-James se que estas muy emocionado por esta cita pero...-

-Pero elegiste tener una cita conmigo primero para dejarme claro que no tengo la misma oportunidad que Javier y Logan y que es mejor que no intente conquistarte- dijo serio

Yo solo lo mire entristecido.

-Lo lamento James ¿Pero si ya sabias todo esto porque viniste?- dije sintiendome un tanto culpable

-Bueno conservaba la pequeña esperanza de que me estuviera equivocando- dijo triste

-Lo siento, me consta que eres un gran chico pero...Logan es alguien muy especial y para serte sincero el beso de Javier si removio algo en mi- dije todavia mas culpable -Pero estoy seguro que alguien sera afortunado de tenerte y ya que estamos aqui disfrutemos de una cena entre amigos-

El me dio una pequeña sonrisa y despues de eso ordenamos, fue una buena cita necesitaba por lo menos distraerme un poco desde lo de Carlos la casa y la escuela eran un caos.

POV Jo

Estoy harta de estar encerrada en casa ademas me muero por tener a mis bebes en mis brazos, oigo que tocan la puerta y sin preguntar quien es permito el paso.

-Jo ¿Podemos hablar?- era Carlos desde que tuve a nuestros bebes no he hablado con el

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Carlos, no hay palabra o discurso que me convenza, mi decision ya esta tomada te doy mi perdon pero te quiero lejos de mi salvo que se trate de algo acerca de nuestros hijos o que quieras verlos pero de ahi en fuera no te quiero cerca- dije dandole la espalda

Oi un pesado suspiro y la puerta cerrarse, despues de eso derrame unas cuantas lagrimas aun me dolia todo lo que habia pasado, era una herida muy reciente y no creo que cicatrice pronto.

POV Kendall

Al llegar a casa me encontre a Carlos llorando sentado frente a la puerta.

-¿Carlos? ¿Que sucede?- dije un tanto preocupado

-Trate de hablar con Jo, pero no funciono me dijo que me perdonaba pero me queria lejos de ella- decia entre lagrimas

-Escucha- dije sentandome a su lado -Lo que sucedio aun esta reciente, tal vez con el tiempo todo se ponga en su lugar- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

El cesa un poco su llanto y me mira.

-Creo que tienes razon Kendall pero no puedp evitar reprocharme que fui un real imbecil- dijo frustrado

-Todos cometemos grandes errores- dije frunciendo el ceño

Despues de eso el se despidio y se fue a casa de Logan donde vive actualmente, yo entre a mi casa subiendo inmediatamente al cuarto de Jo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte desde la puerta

-Pasa- dijo recostada en la cama

Yo me recoste a su lado y solte un gran suspiro.

-De verdad ¿No quieres perdonar a Carlos?- dije temeroso de su reaccion

-No es que no quiera Ken lo que pasa es que me dolio mucho lo que hizo, me dolio que no confiara en mi despues de todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado- dijo dolida

-Creo que vivimos en una eterna tormenta amiga- dije frustrado

-Y que lo digas pero cuentame ¿Que tal tu cita con James?- pregunto curiosa

-Estuvo bien eramos dos amigos cenando; sabes me dolio matar sus esperanzas- dije frustrado

-Era mejor que seguirlo esperanzando asi como haces con Javier- dijo seria

-No estoy esperanzando a Javier- dije intranquilo

-Me vas a decir que hace meses lo terminaste porque amas profundamente y jurabas no sentir mucho por el sin embargo ahora me vas a decir que si sientes algo- dijo confusa

-Mira si sentia algo por el pero no era tan fuerte como lo que siento por Logan, aquel beso que Javier me dio me confundio completamente- dije frustrado

-No cabe duda que somos un completo desastre- dijo soltando un resoplido de frustracion

POV Normal

(En el hospital)

-Hola lindos bebes ustedes seran mi llave para que Carlos solo sea mio pero primero debo deshacerme de sus tios Logan y Kendall para que el jefe me de su apoyo en esto- decia una Camille con mirada psicopata frente a los cuneros observando a los bebes de Carlos

Parece que las tormentas fuertes apenas estan por comenzar.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: La otra cara de la moneda

 **Primero que nada espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un feliz año nievo espero esten de lo mejor y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado :* espero sus reviews**

POV Kendall

Un mes ha pasado desde mi cita con James, los bebes de Carlos y Jo ya estan en casa; ha sido una semana dura pues su presencia nos dificulta un poco el poder dormir; ya tuve mi cita con Javier quien me llevo a una romantica cena y una caminata por la playa, fue Logan quien cambio un poco las cosas pues me llevo a un picnic pero a un hermoso bosque. Ambos han dado lo mejor de si en los ultimos dias he recibido sientos de flores por parte de ambos, cartas, videos, canciones, invitaciones al cine, a comer, a cenar, a bailar e incluso al museo. Las cosas entre Carlos y Jo no pintan bien y no se ve que puedan mejorar.

Justo ahora estoy rumbo a clase de arte, en el camino veo como la gente se aglomera, me acerco un poco y veo un entarimado con sintetizadores y microfonos, es raro eso no se ve hasta el show de talentos de pronto veo salir a nada mas y nada menos que Logan con guitarra en mano y Javier igual.

-Kendall, esto es para ti- dijo Javier mirandome entre el publico

Yo solo me sonroje y queria que la tierra me tragara.

-Esto es para demostrarte cuanto te amo- dijo Logan haciendo lo mismo que Javier

Fue en ese momento que ambos comenzaron a tocar y a cantar.

*Inserten Paralyzed de BTR*

Despues de la cancion ambos me enviaron un beso, yo sali de ahi lo mas rapido que pude.

POV Jo

Han sido geniales estas semanas en la escuela, notese mi sarcasmo, no puedo ir a ningun lado sin que me señalen y murmuren a mis alrededores.

-Bueno basta, ya dejen de mirarme como si fuera una estupida, la estupida aqui es Camille por ser una gran zorra- dije exasperada y azotando la puerta de mi casillero

Parece que ahora murmuraran que soy una neurotica, al menos funciono porque todos a mi alrededor se esfumaron.

-Jo ¿Estas bien?- era Jett lucia preocupado

-Si no te preocupes, no es facil pero creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar todo esto- dije con mi voz entre cortada

No se porque pero me abrace a el y comence a llorar.

-Tranquila, todo estara bien- dijo frotando mi espalda

Despues de unos minutos mi llanto por fin se ceso, yo aun seguia abrazada a el con mi cara hundida en su pecho, cuando levante la vista algo, no se que me atrajo a sus labios y comence a besarlo lenta y suavemente, el correspondio al instante.

POV Carlos

Tenia que arreglar las cosas con Jo, tal vez ella piense que no pero la amo como a nadie. Justo ahora voy a buscarla a donde su casillero antes de llegar veo algo que me hiela la sangre, algo se quebro y si no fue afuera fue dentro de mi; aquella escena de Jo y Jett me destrozo, me hizo comenzar a llorar, me hizo sentir un dolor horrible, creo que ya perdi a Jo y tal vez no pueda recuperarla.

POV Logan

Ya me canse llevo mucho buscando kendall y no lo veo por ningun lado, de pronto escucho un llanto que viene desde uno de los salones abandonados; me acerco y abro la puerta al entrar veo a Carlos.

-Carlos ¿Que pasa?- pregunte preocupado

-Perdi a Jo para siempre Logan- decia entre lagrimas

-¿Porque dices eso? Estoy seguro que todo tiene solucion- dije acercandome a el

-No, ya no, la vi besandose con Jett- dijo aumentando mas su llanto

-Amigo lo siento pero estoy seguro que aun asi todo tendra una solucion- dije y lo abrace

Sabia lo que se sentia ver a quien mas amas en brazos de alguien mas asi que puedo entender perfectamente como se siente.

POV Jo

-Perdon- le dije a Jett terminando aquel beso

-No tienes porque disculparte Jo hace mucho que esperaba todo esto- dijo dulcemente

-Es por eso que lo siento, no quiero crear en ti falsas esperanzas Jett creo que me deje llevar por el momento de verdad perdoname, yo no puedo verte mas que como un amigo, disculpa- dije apenada

-No te preocupes Jo, lo entiendo, pero no me alejes de ti quiero estar cerca como tu amigo- dijo sonriendo

-Ok y perdon una vez mas no quiero laatimarte- dije aun un poco culpable

Despues de eso ambos fuimos hacia clase de ciencias.

POV Kendall

Por fin la escuela termino voy camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando de pronto choco con alguien, creo que es Lucy la hermana de Camille.

-Perdon, no te vi- dijo con su voz entrecortada

-Descuida ¿Estas bien?- dije curioso

-S..s..si-dijo con su voz aun entrecortada

-Escucha no es por ser metiche pero no suena a que estes bien- dije frunciendo el ceño

En ese momento comenzo a llorar y se abrazo a mi, yo frote su espalda tratando de calmarla, despues de un rato se calmo.

-¿Ahora si me diras que pasa?- dije curioso

-Lo que sucede es que vi a Jo besandose con Jett y me dolio mucho porque pense que tendria una oportunidad con Jett- decia entristecida

-Mira yo no te puedo asegurar nada porque no vi lo que tu viste pero creo que entre Jo y Jett solo hay una bonita amistad asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte; sabes no es por ser grosero pero eres muy diferente a tu hermana-

-No te preocupes ya me lo han dicho- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado -Gracias Kendall y perdona por todo ese drama- dijo un poco apenada

-Descuida cuando necesites un amigo aqui estoy- dije sonriendo

Despues de eso ella se fue rumbo a su casillero.

POV Lucy

-Que fue todo eso con Kendall- pregunto mi hermana sacandome un gran susto

-N..nada- dije un tanto nerviosa -Solo me ayudo en unas cosas-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tus lloriqueos por Jett? Sabes ahora que Kendall sabe que eres buena no seria mala idea que te acerques a el y me ayudes a cumplir mi mamdato- decia maliciosa

-No Camille, Kendall es un gran tipo y eso de los mandatos es tu problema no el mio asi que jamas esperes que te ayude- dije y me marche de ahi furiosa

Quiero mucho a mi hermana pero desde que se encontro con aquel tipo lunatico que la convencio de hacer trabajos para el ha cambiado mucho, a veces ni siquiera la reconozco, espero que todo esto no la lleve al desastre.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Preparando Reconciliaciones

 **Aqui un nuevo capitulo se acerca el final de esta segunda etapa unicamente 4 capitulos mas y al final del ultimo capitulo hay una sorpresa espero sus reviews que son lo mas importante :***

POV Logan

Ha pasado una semana desde que Carlos vio a Jo con Jett desde entonces hay una loca idea que no deja de rondar mi cabeza, justo ahora me encuentro en casa de papá, me invito a comer todo va por buen camino con el aunque se que pronto se ira, trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el.

-Logan ¿En que tanto piensas? Llevo horas preguntandote y no me contestas- decia papá con el ceño fruncido

-No es nada, es solo que Carlos y Jo no han estado muy bien ultimamente y no se como ayudarlos- dije frustrado

-Mmm porque no los llevas lejos donde no les quede otra opcion que hablar y resolver sus problemas- decia sabio

-No es una mala idea ¿Pero a donde los llevo?- dije confundido

-Escucha tengo un amigo que tiene dos cabañas a las afueras de la ciudad tal vez pueda llamarle y pedirselas prestadas por una noche-

-Eso estaria muy bien- dije emocionado

Despues de comer con papá sali lo mas rapido que pude para alistar todo y por supuesto aliarme con Kendall, justo ahora estoy en camino a su casa.

POV Carlos

No he hablado con Jo sobre lo que sucedio con Jett unicamente me he limitado a visitar a mis hijos y tratar de hablar lo estrictamente necesario con ella.

-Listo aqui estan los bebes mas lindos del mundo- decia Jo poniendo a ambos bebes en mis brazos

Yo no dije nada unicamente le lance una sonrisa de me da igual lo que digas.

-¿Pasa algo? Hace dias que ni siquiera me llamas para que aliste a los bebes unicamente me avisas con Kendall- decia confundida

-No quiero hacer enojar a Jett ahora que tu y el estan saliendo- solte un poco rabioso

-Entre Jett y yo no hay nada unicamente somos buenos amigos eso es todo ademas no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones- dijo furiosa

-No sabia que los buenos amigos se besaban-

-Todo esto es por que me bese con el eso fue unicamente un pequeño momento de debilidad a causa de que toda la escuela habla de mi por ser la cornida y a diferencia tuya yo si se respetar lo que senti por ti y sabes que cuando termines de estar con tus hijos me avisas con Kendall para venir por ellos- dijo furiosa subiendo hacia su habitacion

Bien si existia una posibilidad para estar bien con ella acaba de extinguirse.

-Creo que empeoraste solo un poco las cosas Carlos- decia Kendall un poco preocupado

-Ya ni me digas creo que ahora si meti las cuatro patas- dije frustrado

Despues de eso Kendall salio de la casa.

POV Kendall

Necesito un poco de distraccion, vivir llendo de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa es agobiante; ademas eso de tomar una decision entre Kendall y Javier es todavia mas agobiante y hablando del rey dd roma Logan que se asoma, veo como se estaciona frente a mi casa como si lo vinieran persiguiendo.

-Kendall- grita corriendo hacia mi

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ofuscado

-Acabo de encontrar la solucion para reconciliar a Carlos y Jo- decia entusiasmado

-¿Si? ¿Como?- pregunte entusiasmandome

Cuando me conto el plan de la cabaña me parecio la mejor idea del mundo, solo deberia avisarle a papá para ver si puede cuidar a los gemelos pero estoy seguro que aceptara pero para confirmarlo le envie un mensaje alertandolo.

-Bien mi padre ya esta enterado creo que es hora de irnos- dije con una sonrisa complice

POV Jo

No se que sucede acabo de recibir una llamada muy extraña de Kendall, donde me decia que fuera por el a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad porque se habia quedado sin gasolina.

-Jo ¿Crees que puedas llevarne por Logan? Al parecer se fue con Kendall a no se donde y ahi se les acabo la gasolina- decia Carlos un poco apenado

-Claro pero ¿Quien cuidara a los bebes? No creo que debamos sacarlos, esta apunto de llover y podrian enfermarse- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Tal vez el sr. Knight pueda cuidarlos- dijo Carlos

-Puede ser dejame preguntarle- dije rumbo a la cocina que era donde el señor Knight se encontraba

Para mi sorpresa acepto demasiado bien cuidar a los bebes, en fin despues de eso Carlos y yo subimos al auto de Kendall y partimos rumbo a la ubicacion que ya antes me habian enviado.

POV Kendall

Bien nos costo un poco preparar una de las cabañas antes de que Jo y Carlos llegaran.

-Esta todo listo, creo que es hora de irnos- dije tomando las llaves de Logan

-Si, espero que esto funcione- dijo cruzando sus dedos

-Yo tambien espero lo mismo- dije y despues de eso salimos

Al subir a la camioneta y tratar de encenderla eso no sucedio, por mas que trataba de que arrancara nada funcionaba y para colmo habia comenzado a llover.

-Genial- dije ironico

-Calma, creo que sera mejor que entremos en la otra cabaña y cuando Carlos y Jo hayan solucionado todo les pediremos que nos lleven- dijo Logan serio

-Esta bien- dije dudoso

El estar a solas con Logan y en una cabaña donde solo vienen parejas de enamorados me hacia dudar de mi autocontrol.

POV Carlos

Bien creo que este no es un buen dia para nadie, primero Kendall y Logan se quedan varados lejos de la civilizacion y justo cuando llegamos a rescatarlos comienza a llover, marco rapidamente en mi celular el numero de Logan pero me contesta directamente el buzon de voz.

-Creo que sera mejor que entremos a buscar a Logan y Kendall no creo que con esta lluvia podamos irnos nosotros- dije serio

-Tienes razon, pero si bajamos nos mojaremos- dijo insegura

-Eso no importa, tal vez adentro encontremos con que secarnos- dije abriendo la puerta del coche

Despues de eso ella hizo lo mismo y ambos bajamos al mismo tiempo corriendo hasta lo que parecia la recepcion, preguntamos al chico que estaba ahi si habia visto a nuestros amigos, sin responder solo nos llevo hasta una de las cabañas al entrar no vimos por ningun lado a Kendal o Logan, volteamos confundidos a ver a aquel chico pero ya se habia ido, tratamos de salir pero alguien habia atrancado la puerta.

-Mira hay algo sobre la cama- dije tomando lo que al parecer era una nota de Kendall y Logan

-Dame eso- dijo Jo arrebatandomelo de las manos

*Jo leyendo en voz alta la nota*

Queridos Carlos y Jo, tal vez esten un poco confundidos justo ahora pero obligarlos a estar juntos en la misma habitacion es la unica solucion que encontramos para que se reconcilien, por favor al menos hagan un intento.

P.D: NO NOS ODIEN :)

Kendall y Logan

*Fin de la nota*

-Genial ese par nos tendio una trampa y caimos- decia Jo frustrada

-Bueno al menos deberiamos intentar- dije temeroso de su reaccion

Ella solo me lanzo una mirada fulminante y yo sonrei de lado.

POV Kendall

-Espero que al menos esten hablando- dije recargado contra la pared

-Si al menos que valga la pena, por cierto sera mejor que vayamos a secarnos o nos enfermaremos- dijo Logan rumbo al baño

-Tienes razon pero ni siquiera trajimos ropa para cambiarnos-

-Bueno podemos ponerla a secar por ahi y mientras quedarnos en ropa interior, no creo que te de pena desnudarte frente a mi, digo no seria la primera vez- dijo despreocupado

Esto ultimo me hizo sonrojar.

-Pues si pero no significa que yo deba hacerlo- dije un poco nervioso

-¿Que sucede Kendall? ¿Temes que pueda suceder algo mas si te quitas la ropa?- dijo un poco lascivo

Estaba tratando de articular alguna oracion que me sacara de esto, creo que lo pense tanto que no note cuando Logan ya me tenia contra la pared.

-Basta Logan, quita todas esas ideas pervertidas de tu mente porque nada sucedera- dije nervioso

-¿Que ideas? Porque no me dices que es lo que crees que pasa por mi mente- decia acercandose mas a mi

-Tu sabes- dije apenado

-No, no lo se, dimelo-

Sentia como su aliento chocaba con el mio, podia sentir sus calidas manos en mi cadera, no sabia que hacer, ya no sabia que decir y de pronto al ver sus labios lo supe asi que lo bese, era un beso tan apasionado, un beso que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

POV Carlos

Bien llevamos mucho tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra, solamente en un incomodo silencio.

-Bien ya me harte tratare de salir por la ventana, no se porque no lo habia pensado- decia Jo frustrada

-No has pensado que tal vez tambien tienen seguro o algo- dije serio

-Pues me arriesgare, estar aqui esta acabando con mis nervios- dijo decidida

Es una chica decidida no cabe duda sin embargo yo tenia razon, por mas que se esforzaba ninguna de las ventanas cedio, aplico tanto esfuerzo que en uno de sus intentos estuvo a punto de caer al suelo sin embargo gracias a mis reflejos logre evitarlo sin embargo nos fallo el equilibrio y ambos caimos al suelo, yo quede tendido en el suelo y ella sobre mi, de pronto ambos soltamos una carcajada por tan peculiar momento despues de eso ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, por un instante ambos nos perdimos en la mirada del otro para terminar besandonos; no me importa que pasa despues de esto y si nos reconciliamos o no, si nada se soluciona al menos me queda la satisfaccion de haberle dado un ultimo beso.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: El de las decisiones

 **Aqui un nuevo capitulo! Espero y diafruten la historia no olviden sus reviews su opinion es muy imortante Gracias :***

POV Jo

Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, despues de aquel momento con Carlos hablamos de todo lo que habia sucedido y terminamos reconciliandonos despues de todo ademas de haber hecho el amor para sellar todo esto.

-Veo que despertaste dormilon- dije al ver que Carlos abria los ojos y me miraba tiernamente

-Buenos dias- dijo besandome

-Sabes estuve pensando, ahora que ya todo esta bien entre nosotros y nuestros bebes ya salieron de peligro ¿Porque no nos casamos?- dije emocionada al terminar el beso

-¿Casarnos? ¿Ahora? No crees que te estas adelantando mucho- dijo un poco sorprendido por la noticia

-Bueno podemos tomarnos una semana para planear todo o ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?- dije con un poco de dolor en mi voz

-No, por supuesto que quiero pero es que no debiste decirme eso tan temprano me tomo por sorpresa- dijo y me beso -Todo se hara como tu quieras, asi que dentro de una semana seremos marido y mujer- dijo al romper el beso.

Yo solo sonrei y lo abrace dulcemente, creo que es el momento en que la tormenta que se encontraba sobre nosotros termine.

POV Kendall

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, para no hacerles el cuento largo todo lo que sucedio con Logan me llevo hasta el cielo, creo que mis dudas se han despejado ahora se que Logan es el indicado y no solo porque hayamos hecho el amor, fue antes de eso que me di cuenta al ver su mirada, esa mirada que reflejaba tantas cosas pero que sobre todo reflejaba amor puro.

Claro que este no es el momento para hacerselo saber primero debo hablar con el y Javier, estaria mal si no hablo primero con Javier; es por eso que preferi despertar antes que el para asi evitar confusiones por el momento, sali rumbo a su camioneta y en el camino me encontre con Jo.

-KENDALL KNIGHT-grito corriendo hacia donde yo estaba

Yo solo la mire asustado.

-Perdon pero no encontramos otra forma mejor de que arreglaran todo- dije una vez que la tuve frente a mi

-Solo porque todo funciono, no te matare-

-Gracias- dije sarcastico -Pero enserio me da gusto que entre tu y Carlos todo vaya bien de nuevo- dije feliz

-Tan bien que nos casamos en una semana- dijo emocionada

Wow eso si hizo que mi mandibula callera al suelo, jamas pense que ellos pensaran en matrimonio tan pronto.

-Felicidades ¿Creo?-

Despues de eso nos quedamos platicando de todo lo sucedido, claro que omitimos detalles un poco intimos despues Logan y Carlos nos alcanzaron y los cuatro regresamos a casa.

Un dia, estamos a un dia de la boda de Carlos y Jo, al principio a todos los tomo por sorpresa pero despues todo fue felicidad por los futuros esposos por otro lado he tratado de hablar con Logan y Javier pero esto de ser convertido en organizador de bodas no me da tiempo para nada, en estos dias me he sentido algo extraño, me he sentido observado como si alguien me siguiera a todas partes, bueno quiza sea mi imaginacion.

POV Normal

*Llamada telefonica*

-Esta todo listo, la boda de ensueño se convertira en la boda de sus pesadillas- decia una Camille maliciosa

-Perfecto, espero que ese par de idiotas comprenda que haberse metido dos veces en mi camino les va a costar su vida- decia aquella persona del otro lado del telefono

*Fin llamada telefonica*

POV Lucy

Estos ultimos dias he tratado de acercarme a Jett tal como me aconsejo Kendall ademas trate de decirle lo que siento pero cada vez algo salia mal o me interrumpian pero definitivamente hoy es el dia estoy decidida.

-J..jett ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dije un poco nerviosa tocando su hombro

-Si claro Lucy- dijo sonriendo

-B...bueno queria decirte que desde hace tiempo tu...- en ese momento fui interrumpida por un chico que por accidente me empujo

Para mi suerte logro empujarme hasta los brazos de Jett, nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento chocar con el mio, Jett olia tan bien, estar tan cerca de el me hacia sentir tan bien, de un momento a otro, no se ni como me arme de valor y lo bese, el tardo un poco en corresponder pero cuando lo hizo fue magico, fuel mejor beso de mi vida.

-Lucy perdon, no debimos, tu y yo somos amigos y..- dijo al terminar el beso

-No Jett no debes pedir disculpas, eso es parte de lo que queria decirte, me gustas mucho y quiero ser algo mas que tu amiga- dije mirandolo fijamente

-Lucy yo te quiero mucho pero tal vez no como tu quisieras- dijo serio

-Pero al menos podemos intentarlo-

El se quedo pensativo por un momento.

-Esta bien intentemoslo- dijo sonriendo

Despues de eso ambos volvimos a besarnos, haber tomado esta decision fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: De Bodas y Funerales

 **Holi :) Estare subiendo los ultimos dos capitulos el Lunes y Martes o tal vez el lunes por cierto hay una ultima etapa de la historia, disfruten :***

POV Jo

Hoy es el gran dia, hoy me caso con Carlos, estoy tan emocionada que ni siquiera pude dormir de los nervios.

-Jo ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Kendall tocando mi puerta

-Si pasa- dije levantandome de la cama

-¿Lista para el gran dia?- pregunto feliz

-Listisima- dije emocionada

-Bueno arreglate que en media hora tenemos cita con la peinadora y el maquillista asi que alistate-

-Bueno en cinco minutos estoy bajo para que nos vayamos- dije sin parar de sonreir

Despues de eso me sonrio y salio de mi habitacion, unas horas mas y me convertire en la señora De Garcia sin duda es el segundo dia mas feliz de mi vida claro el primero fue cuando tuve a mis bebes entre mis brazos.

POV Camille

-Ay mi querida Jo en este momento debes estar radiante de felicidad pero te durara muy poco el gusto- dije terminando de alistar todo para el gran golpe

Sin duda hoy lograre que Carlos sea solo mio.

POV Kendall

Desde hace tiempo tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que hoy algo va a pasar pero no he dicho nada pues los novios no necesitan mas nervios de los que ya tienen, en este momento estoy camino a la iglesia para encargarme de que las flores y todo este listo, no es porque no me agrade todo esto de la boda pero ser el organizador es realmente cansado.

POV Camille

Todo esta listo hoy definitivamente sera un dia que Jo y Carlos no olvidaran y no precisamente por los buenos recuerdos, hoy por fin Carlos sera mio.

-Supongo que no pensaras aparecerte en la boda o si?- decia la boba de lucy mirandose al espejo

-No lo se tal vez deba ir y asegurarme de que el novio venga conmigo- dije petulante

Lucy solo me miro con cara de ¿Es broma cierto?

-Escucha Camille eres mi hermana y te quiero pero no quiero que tu pequeña obsesion por Carlos termine mal, prometeme por favor que no pensaras si quiera en aparecerte por ahi e intentar alguna locura- dijo suplicante

-Si como sea, de todas formas no tengo que ponerme- dije indiferente

Si supieras mi querida hermanita hoy sere victoriosa.

POV Carlos

Por fin dentro de unos minutos estare casado con Jo, no puedo evitar sentir que saldre volando de tanta felicidad aunque tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo ha de pasar, sin embargo deben ser los nervios.

-¿Listo Dude?- decia Logan entrando ya vestido con su smocking

-Si, solo termino de arreglar mi corbata y estoy listo- dije frente al gran espejo de la habitacion

Sin duda hoy sera un gran dia.

POV Jo

Listo, justo ahora estoy subiendo al auto que se rento para que me llevara a la iglesia aunque hay algo raro el chofer ni siquiera se molesto en abrirme, tal vez parezca mala idea pero he decidido llevar a mis bebes conmigo rumbo a la iglesia, se ven hermosos con su smocking y su elegante vestido, sin duda hoy sera un gran dia.

POV Camille

No puedo creer que esta estupida sea la que me gano a mi Carlos, no puedo creer que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de quien es su chofer, que disfrute su gran dia que terminara por ser mi gran dia.

POV Jo

-Hemos llegado- decia aquel extraño chofer

-Podria abrirme la puerta para salir con mis bebes por favor- dije amable

El no contesto solamente se limito a bajar del auto y abrirme la puerta, tome a mis beber y baje, le pedi al chofer que los tomara un momento mientras me arreglaba el vestido, toda la gente estaba aglomerada fuera de la iglesia, solo podia ver a Carlos de lejos, podia notar lo nervioso que estaba. El chofer me entrego a mis bebes y al tomarlos camime hacia donde se encontraba Johanna y se los entregue pidiendole que los cuidara durante la ceremonia. Unos minutos despues el padre nos indico que todo estaba listo, primero entraron todos los invitados, los padrinos y las madrinas, el novio y por ultimo yo de la mano del Sr. Knight, todo era tal como lo habia soñado, este era uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, un dia que espero jamas olvidar.

POV Kendall

Bien sin duda esta boda es adorable sin embargo me alegro de que este a punto de terminar, solamente la parte en la que el padre pregunta si alguien se opone y despues de eso viene el si acepto, solo espero que la sensacion de que algo malo pasara no sea porque alguien planea impedir la boda.

POV Camille

Bien mi momento llego es hora de mi gran entrada.

-Si alguien conoce algun impedimento para que esta boda se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre- oi decir al padre y supe que esa era mi señal

-Yo me opongo- dije entrando a la iglesia con un vestido de novia identico al de Jo, una pistola en la mano izquierda y sus bastarditos dentro de un porta bebe en la otra

-Camille ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? ¿Que diablos haces con mis hijos donde esta Johanna ella tenia a mis bebes?- decia Jo asustada

-¿Que parece que hago? ¿Porque diablos preguntas idioteces? Que no ves vine a reclamar lo que me pertenece, estos bebes debian ser mis bebes con mi Carlos pero tu, tu te metiste en todo esto-

POV Normal

-¿De que hablas? Fuiste tu quien se metio entre Carlos y yo- decia una asustada Jo

-CALLATE eso no es cierto- decia una enloquecida Camille apuntando con su arma a Jo

-Camille basta por favor ¿Que quieres para dejarnos en paz?- dijo un Carlos igual de asustado que Jo

-Te quiero a ti, quiero ser yo la que se case contigo, que formemos una familia con nuestros bebes-

-Perdon pero eso es imposible-

-Entonces si no vas a ser mio no vas a ser de nadie- decia una enloquecida Camille apuntando a Carlos ahora

POV Logan

Bien esto es horrible no puedo creer que Camille este tan mal de la cabeza, justo ahora estoy tratando de escabullirme para rescatar a los bebes.

-¿Que crees que haces imbecil?- decia Camille apuntando a mi cabeza

POV Normal

-Basta Camille, me ire contigo pero no lastimes mas a nadie por favor y deja a los bebes tu y yo podriamos tener los propios- decia Carlos acercandose a Camille

-¿En serio? No sabes cuanto espere que dijeras eso- decia soltando a los bebes y bajando la guardia

En ese momento se escucharon sirenas fuera de la iglesia.

-¿Quien llamo a la policia? ¿Fuiste tu Logan? Ahora si vas a morir de todas formas ni a ti ni a Kendall les quedaba mucho tiempo- decia Camille volviendo a apuntar a Logan

Justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar, el padre de Logan tratando de impedirlo comenzo a forcejear con ella tratando de que soltara el arma y justo en ese momento se escucho un disparo y el Sr. Mitchell cayo al suelo.

-!PAPA¡-se escucho el grito de Logan arrodillandose a la altura del cuerpo de un debil Sr. Mitchell

Camille se quedo ida, parecia no creer lo que habia hecho, en ese momento la policia entro al lugar apuntando a Camille con sus armas.

-Yo solo queria que me amaras asi como amas a Jo, solo queria ser amada- decia rompiendo en llanto y apuntando con su arma a su cabeza -Tuviste suerte Logan pero pronto eso se acabara hay alguien que de verdad no lo pensara dos veces antes de deshacerse de Kendall o de ti- dijo y despues disparo quitandose la vida

POV Kendall

No puedo moverme, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, despues de el suicidio de Camille frente a todos la ambulancia no tardo en llegar subiendo al señor Mitchell mientras la policia se llevaba el cuerpo de Camille, no puedo creer que una tormenta tan grande se desate sobre nosotros. Justo ahora estoy en la sala de espera junto a Logan quien no ha parado de llorar y no es para menos, Jo y Carlos se fueron a casa junto con mi padre.

-Familiares de Joe Mitchell- decia el doctor saliendo del quirofano

-Yo soy su hijo- dijo Logan levantandose de su asiento y aun entre llanto

-Hemos hecho lo posible sin embargo debido al tumor que tu padre presenta es imposible que sobreviva, te sonara muy duro pero le quedan unos minutos puedes pasar a verlo para que te despidas- dijo indicandole a Logan que lo siguiera

POV Logan

Estaba preparado para perder a mi papá pero no de esta manera, no asi.

-Los dejare solos- dijo el doctor saliendo de aquel frio quirofano

-Papá- dije tratando de que reaccionara

-Logan, escucha...- decia debil -Antes de irme quiero que sepas que jamas quise hacer lo que hice que aun todo este tiempo que pasamos no fue suficiente para dejar de sentirme culpable de verdad perdoname-

-No tienes que pedir perdon, ya todo esta olvidado quiero que sepas que fuiste un gran padre en estos ultimos meses de verdad, gracias por todo- dije entre lagrimas

-Gracias a ti y una ultima cosa, acercate- decia debilitandose cada vez mas

-Tu y Kendall deben tener cuidado alejense del agua vuelta hielo- susurro en mi oido y despues de eso se fue

Ni si quiera tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que habia dicho sali de ahi hecho pedazos con un llanto inconsolable.

POV Kendall

Vi salir a Logan destrozado y sin poder parar su llanto, de pronto cayo de rodillas al suelo y corri hacia el tomandolo entre mis brazos.

-Tranquilo, se que es dificil- dije frotando su espalda

De pronto senti como cayo todo su peso sobre mi, se habia desmayado, llame a los doctores para que me ayudaran espero que Logan pueda aguantar este aguacero que hay sobre nosotros porque algo me dice que las palabras de Camille no eran amenazas en vano, algo me dice que hay alguien que desatara una tormenta igual de fuerte que esta. 


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Calma momentanea

 **Solo un capitulo mas :) Espero hayan disfrutado esta etapa de la historia, recuerden todos sus reviews son importantes para mi y espero les guste este capitulo :***

POV Kendall

Han pasado unos dias desde el funeral del sr. Mitchell he tratado de no separarme de Logan, de tratar de apoyarlo siempre pero lo veo muy mal supongo que el reencontrarse con su papá y despues perderlo de una forma tan horrible no debe ser tan facil de superar.

-¿Como esta Logan?- me pregunto Jo en cuanto entre a mi habitacion

-Igual, sigue ido, sin ganas de nada solo quiere encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar o a dormir, me duele tanto verlo asi Jo tengo miedo de que haga algo estupido como lo que yo hice tratando de matarme- dije ofuscado

-Todo esto debe ser horrible creo que debes mantenerte cerca de el y apoyandolo como hasta ahora, sabes no queria decir nada hasta que todo estuviera un poco mas tranquilo pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que Camille dijo sobre ti y Logan?- decia preocupada

-Por supuesto pero he estado tan ocupado apoyando a Logan que ni siquiera me he sentado a preocuparme sobre eso y si lo pensamos solo puede haber una persona que quiera dañarnos y quisiera ni siquiera sospechar de el- dije frunciendo el ceño

POV Logan

Ya no puedo mas, solo quiero dormir, dormir y no despertar; crei estar listo para perder de nuevo a papá pero me equivoque tal vez me haya hecho daño en el pasado pero en este tiempo que pasamos juntos supo ganarse mi perdon y mi cariño.

POV Normal

Al borde de su cama un atormentado Logan con un frasco de pastillas en mano comienza a abrirlo dispuesto terminar con su vida y justo en ese momento Kendall entra a su habitacion y le arrebata aquel frasco tirandolo al suelo

POV Kendall

-¿Porque querias hacer eso Logan?- dije sentandome a su lado

-Porque ya no puedo mas Kendall todo esto que esta pasando de cierta forma es por mi culpa, tu sabes quien es el unico que pudo haber manipulado a Camille asi, sabes que todo eso lo hace por mi, que es por mi que mi papá murio- dijo lleno de frustracion

-No eso no es cierto nada de esto es tu culpa y si lo fuera seria mia tambien, Logan creeme esta no es la salida, no puedes dejar a tu mamá, a Carlos, a Jo...a mi- dije tomando sus manos

-No se si pueda Kendall, no creo poder- dijo entre lagrimas

-Tienes que poder yo estare ahi para hacerte saber que puedes, ahi muchas personas que te necesitan Logan no puedes dejarlas asi, yo te necesito tambien por favor no me dejes no se que haria sin ti- dije rompiendo en llanto

Despues de un rato el se abrazo a mi y se quedo dormido, me quede ahi a su lado ahora mas que nunca debo estar a su lado; todo esto tambien me mantiene agobiado no se en que momento llegue a cumplirse todo aquello que Camille dijo y eso me asusta.

POV Jett

La escuela ha sido una pesadilla desde que se supo lo de Camille no hay lugar a donde Logan, Kendall, Jo, Carlos y Lucy vayan donde no murmuren a sus espaldas o los señales y les claven la vista, todo esto ha sido una gran tragedia, pero todo esto sirvio para descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lucy, ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro que la amo; justo ahora voy a encontrarme con ella necesito decirselo

-Lucy, necesitamos hablar- dije sonriente parandome tras de ella

-A..a...ahora no puedo- dijo con su voz entrecortada

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte preocupado

En ese momento ella volteo a verme cerrando su casillero, no te como gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Lucy que pasa que tienes?- dije asustado

-L..l..lo qu..q...que pasa es que al llegar a mi casillero encontre unas notas diciendo que yo era peligrosa porque mi hermana era una asesina loca- decia aumentando el llanto

Eso me enfurecio y me enfurecio aun mas el que todos continuaran murmurando a nuestro al rededor.

-¡BASTA!- dije señalando a todos los que se encontraban murmurando -Escuchen una cosa, no voy a permitir que lastimen a Lucy de esta manera ella no tiene la culpa de lo que su hermana haya hecho o no y aunque la tuviera ustedes no tienen ningun derecho de juzgar a quien yo mas amo y si vuelvo a saber que la hicieron llorar o se burlaron de ella se las veran conmigo- dije furioso mientras todos se me quedaban viendo para despues irse atemorizados

-Listo ya nadie te molestara- dije limpiando sus lagrimas con mi pulgar

-Gracias Jett- dijo con una leve sonrisa -Puedo preguntarte algo- yo solo asenti -¿De verdad me amas?- dijo con una mirada llena de esperanza

-Si Lucy te amo- dije sonriendo y la bese

*Un mes despues*

POV Kendall

Logan ha estado un poco mejor despues de aquel incidente con las pastillas ha estado llendo a terapia una vez a la semana para que esto le ayude a superar la depresion. Estamos a un dia del baile de invierno, Logan ha estado diciendo que debemos ir al menos para distraernos un poco pero esa sensacion de miedo, la misma que senti el dia de la boda me dice que no deberiamos ir. Justo ahora voy a hablar con Lucy.

-Hola lucy- dije saludandola

-Hola Kendall ¿Que sucede?- dijo sonriente

-Queria preguntarte como va lo del caso de Camille, claro si no te incomoda hablar de eso- dije amable

-Bueno es incomodo tener policias en casa y mas tener que verlos volteando mi casa al revez buscando cosas sobre Camille- dijo un poco incomoda

-¿Y no han encontrado nada?- pregunte curioso

-Pues solo su celular y aun asi no dejan de buscar, esta tarde me toca ir a rendir mi declaracion y la verdad eso tambien me incomoda-

-¿Y si no es indiscresion que les iras?-

-Bueno todo sobre las llamadas de Camille con "el jefe"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-¿El jefe?- dije confundido

-Si un tipo que contacto a Camille cuando recien llegamos el era quien le hacia hacer todas esas cosas contra Jo- dijo un tanto enojada

-¿Y sabes quien es?-

-No jamas lo vi, solo se que llamaba a Jo y Carlos "los entrometidos" y a ti "Kentonto"-

Lo que dijo me helo la sangre pues la unica persona que me llamaba asi era Dak Zevon no habia duda mis sospechas eran ciertas algo me dice que Dak esta tras nosotros.

Unas horas despues me encontraba con Logan rumbo a mi auto al fin las clases habian terminado claro que me quede unas horas mas viendo practicar a Logan, su terapeuta habia recomendado que regresara a los deportes asi canalizaria su dolor o su ira.

-Vamos Ken, hace mucho que no vamos a ningun lado al menos merecemos tomar un respiro- decia insistente

-No lo se Logan no me siento de animos para el baile- dije con frunciendo el ceño

-Anda al menos un rato solo para distraernos, si no te sientes comodo nos vamos- dijo con una mirada de cachorrito suplicante

Lo pense unos segundos.

-Esta bien, no se como lo haces pero siemore terminas convenciendome- dije cruzando mis brazos

-Ese es mi secreto- dijo y me beso

Aun asi esa sensacion de que algo no anda bien me mantiene preocupado, pero al menos Logan ha logrado salir de su depresion.

POV Normal

Tras de ellos alguien se mantenia escondido entre los arbustos vigilando a la feliz pareja.

-Disfruten mientras puedan porque pronto me tocara disfrutar a mi- decia aquella persona sonriendo maliciosamente 


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: El de la tormenta helada

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo espero que esta historia les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado recuerden su opinion es importante para mi, al final esta la informacion sobre lo que sera la nueva y ultima etapa, se preguntaran porque no terminar la historia aqui.**

 **Pues primero que nada porque me gustaria darle un gran final a esta historia y su propio espacio para que esto suceda, espero y les agrade la idea ademas de que espero y disfruten este ultimo capitulo :***

POV Kendall

Llevo horas al borde de mi cama mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, no debi dejar que Logan me convenciera este mal presentimiento me dice que no debemos aparecernos por el baile pero no quiero decirselo, no quiero remover los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la boda y que sufra una recaida.

-Kendall ¿Estas listo? Logan ya esta abajo esperandote- decia mi papá tocando a mi puerta

-Si en un momento bajo- dije neutro

Oi como papá se alejaba e inmediatamente comence a arreglarme.

-Aun podemos irnos Ken, no hay problema si no quieres entrar- decia Logan comprensivo

-No, esta bien tengo que dejar mis paranoias de lado- dije aferrandome a su brazo

Al entrar al gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo el baile tratamos de localizar a Carlos y Jo, al hacerlo inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

-Crei que no vendrian- decia Jo emocionada

-Me costo mucho convencer a Kendall pero aqui estamos- dijo besando mi mejilla

Las horas pasaban y el baile avanzaba todo parecia muy bien, la musica era buena pero por mas que trataba no podia dejar de preocuparme. Al ver que nada malo sucedia me decidi a buscar a Logan para bailar con el y justo en ese momento como por arte de magia comenzo a sonar una cancion lenta.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?- dije galante ofreciendole mi mano

-Encantado- dijo tomandola caminando hacia la pista de baile

Creo que me he vuelto un poco paranoico despues de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero ahora estando con Logan se que por mas tormentas que vengan el me protegera y yo siempre lo protegere a el.

De un momento a otro se escucho un estruendo en el escenario y la musica se apago, todo el mundo volteo a ver que sucedia pero estaba oscuro asi que no se apreciaba nada y pronto las luces se encendieron revelando al peor de mis temores.

-Que lindos se veian bailando como la estupida pareja perfecta que pretenden ser Kendall y Logan- decia acercandose a nostros

-¿Dak?- Decia Logan sorprendida

-Veo que no te has olvidado de mi Logie por cierto lamento lo de tu padre, pero no estoy aqui para precisamente darte el pesame- decia arrogante

-Entonces que diablos quieres- brame frustrado

-Justicia- dijo sacando un arma de su abrigo

En ese momento unos tipos me tomaron de los brazos y despues me entregaron con Dak.

-Dak sueltalo fui yo quien te lastimo no el-decia un aterrorizado Logan

-Mentira todo fue su culpa, si Kentonto jamas hubiera aparecido tu y yo seguiriamos juntos- decia Dak furioso apuntando con su arma justo a mi cabeza

-Por favior Dak eso fue hace tanto, superalo ademas fuiste tu mismo quien se busco que yo te dejara, trataste de matarme solo para alejarme de Kendall- decia Logan frustrado

-Si pero si el no hubiera aparecido jamas habria tenido que recurrir a medidas tan extremas-

Yo no sabia que hacer sabia que si trataba de forcejear para safarme del agarre de Dak el era capaz de disparar, no podia hacer nada mas que lo de siempre romper en llanto.

-Ay no puede ser sigued siendo el mismo lloron de siempre no puedo creer que tu hayas logrado quitarme a Logan, en fin despidete de todos porque ya nos vamos- decia manteniendo su pistola en mi cabeza

-¿De que rayos hablas?- decia Logan confundido

-Oh bueno me llevare a Kendall para deshacerme de el que no es obvio necesito que me pague por lo que me hizo asi que adios- dijo Dak ironico

Despues de eso me llevo arrastrando hasta el estacionamiento.

POV Logan

Corri tras de ello y tras de mi Carlos y Jo ambos habian llamado a la policia sin embargo aun no llegaban.

-Rapido tenemos que ir tras ellos- dije corriendo por el pasillo rumbo al estacionamiento

En ese momento se oia como las patrullas llegaban a la escuela.

POV Kendall

-Genial- decia Dak al ver las patrullas acercandose -Sube rapido y no trates de escapar o te vuelo los cesos- decia apuntandome con su arma

Subi al asiento del copiloto y el inmediatamente subio al asiento del piloto asegurando todas las puertas y sin dejar de apuntarme con su pistola.

-Dak por favor dejame ir esto solo te traera problemas- dije entre lagrimas

-Tu eres la causa de mis problemas y una vez que me deshaga de ti mis problemas desaparecera- decia malicioso

En un impulso por tratar de salir de esti y arriesgandome a que me dispara trate de detener el auto y al tratar de detenerme su arma cayo, forcejeamos por el volante y pronto el auto derrapo, terminamos en un camino de terrazeria y continuamos luchando por el control del auto, sin darnos cuenta terminamos sobre el lago hecho hielo; sabiamos que en cualquier momento el auto terminaria bajo el agua asi que tratamos de salir pero el peso del auto contra la fragilidad del hielo nos gano.

POV Logan

La policia alcanzo a seguir el coche de Dak tras de ellos van ambulancias por si algo sale mal dios quiera y no sea asi, me asuste al ver derrapar el coche y mi tension aumentaba al estarlo siguiendo por este camino y mas por el rumbo hacia el que va eso me pone a pensar en lo que mi papá dijo, veo que las patrullas y ambulancias se detienen inmediatame baje de mi auto y corri hacia ellos por mas que pregunte nadie me decia nada, los paramedicos unicamente corrian rumbo al lago, yo corri tras ellos y lo que vi me derrumbo, el auto habia caido al agua no veia ni a Dak, ni a Kendall por ningun lado trate de acercarme pero los policias me detuvieron.

-!KENDALL!- grite al aire

POV Kendall

Logramos salir del auto, trate de salir a flote pero mi pie quedo enredado entre uno de los cinturones de seguridad, trate de soltarme pero era imposible; poco a poco senti como me hundia junto con el auto, sentia mucho frio, mucho frio parece que esta vez si es el fin, luche por no cerrar mis ojos pero fue otra lucha perdida.

-¿Donde estoy?- dije encandilado por la luz

-Esta vez no hay marcha atras Kendall, solo camina hasta acercarte mas a la luz- decia una voz profunda

No lo pense ni trate de resistirme unicamente continue mi camino, esta vez no hay marcha atras.

 **Fin**.

Proximamente Mi tormenta Favorita: Cielos Despejados:

-Nada es lo que parece  
-El final de las tormentas  
-Una boda  
-Una mirada hacia el futuro  
-Amores que parecen terminar  
-Nada es lo que parece 


End file.
